Reoccurring Dreams
by Mistress Megatron
Summary: Cybertron: A certain transformer has his sights set on a 15 year old girl. How far is he willing to go to get her and why does he want her? Complete!
1. Dreaming

Author's Note: This episode is based on a weird series of dreams I had. Trust me it's weird. I don't know how far I'm planning on going with this but read on and enjoy.

Chp. 1: Dreaming

I know someone's behind me, watching me. I just don't know where for sure. And none of this makes sense. One second I'm visiting with my family in my house and then the next my cousin says we have to make a run for it before _he_ finds us. Well who the hell is _he_ and why do we have to run?

"Damien where are we going? What are we running from?" I ask.

"Just follow me," Damien said.

And so we kept running. Out through the backyard and through one of the neighbor's fields. There was a ravine there, and slicing through the bottom of the ravine was a flooded creek. It had only rained the past few weeks, and if one of us fell into the creek, we sure would feel its fury.

My 18-year-old cousin stopped just short of the ravine's edge, "C'mon Astrid. We're jumping."

_Jumping_? I could hardly believe my ears. That was a good twenty-five foot drop into a creek that wasn't even that deep. And not to mention, I'm afraid of free falling. There was no way I was going to jump.

"Damien tell me what is going on. Are you trying to get us both killed?" I was extremely anxious to know.

"Alright I'll tell you, but I have to make this as brief as possible. There is someone after you Astrid, why I don't know. Now c'mon he's gaining on us,"

"No you've already told me that," I shouted, "Tell me something I don't know."

"That's all I can tell you, Astrid,"

"Why?"

"I'll explain it to you when I have enough time now jump!"

I didn't move. Damien growled and took my hand. He jumped, and I couldn't hold his weight. I fell from the ravine with him. What surprised me the most was I didn't land in the water. I went crashing through the roof of an old abandoned cabin, and my cousin wasn't with me.

When I landed I was knocked out of it for a few seconds. My first conscious thought was the utter repulsiveness of the cabin. The floor was gray, the walls olive green with mold, and the roof was brown. It was very dark in the cabin. What struck me as odd though was there was no hole in which I should have created when I fell through the roof. None at all, the roof was perfectly intact.

As I looked about myself more I noticed chain link cages with strange animals in them. They were unlike any animal I've ever seen before. They looked out of this world. Alarmed by them, I decided to make a run for it and try to find a way out of the cabin.

I ran down a certain hallway and soon discovered the cabin had tons of doors. Most of these doors had nothing behind them when I opened them. Some led to other hallways. And after a few minutes of running I knew I was lost.

"This cabin is like something you would find at a fair," I muttered.

The hallway I was traveling down came to and abrupt halt before me. I turned around to head back in the direction I had come when I noticed a humungous door at the other end of the hallway, and it hadn't been there before.

I looked more closely at the door and I noticed it was shaking. Freaked out, I tried to take a step back, but my back was already up against the wall. I was pinned where I was, unable to run away.

Whatever Damien had warned me about while we were running was behind that door. And suddenly the shaking stopped. The door remained just a bit ajar like it had been. Then it opened and two bright blue lights were staring down upon me.

The thing began to come out of the darkness it was hidden behind. I marveled at its enormous size. A robot, a huge, giant robot, with soft blue eyes was looking down at me. He wore a smirk on his lips and his arms were crossed. Air felt like it was being sucked out of my lungs.

Water splashed on my face and I opened my eyes to see daylight. Relief swept over me as I realized I wasn't in the cabin anymore. But that relief was short lived for now I was in the creek struggling to keep my head above water as a strong current pulled me down stream.

Damien shouted to my left and I swam as hard as I could towards him. My efforts paid off when my cousin pulled me out of the water. I collapsed exhausted on the ground trying to rest and hoping Damien wasn't planning on running anymore.

"You're bleeding," he said.

I touched my forehead. Indeed, I was bleeding.

"What happened?" I asked tiredly.

"When you fell from the top of the ravine you hit your head on a rock. You passed out for a couple minutes,"

So the cabin, and the robot, it had all been a dream. I sighed. Maybe I'm still dreaming, and none of this is really happening at all.

I heard a beeping noise. I sat up and looked over as Damien pulled out what appeared to be a PDA from his pocket. It was anything but that though when my cousin pressed a few buttons and an image of a face was projected from it. I looked at the projection in horror.

"Do you have her yet?" the face from the projection demanded to know.

"She is injured, but she is with me," Damien responded.

"Bring her to me, I can fix her,"

"Yes, Megatron,"

Author's Note: Well there's chapter one. Yes, weird, but I hope the next chapter will clear up some of the confusion. Please review!!!!


	2. Confusing

Disclaimer: In the first chapter I kinda forgot to say that Transformers Cybertron belongs to Hasbro and not to me. However, Astrid and Damien do. Thanks to my sister for reminding me to say that. Anyway here is chapter two.

**Chp. 2: Confusing**

That face. He was that robot from my dream, if it was a dream. I looked upstream to the part of the ravine I had fallen from and there wasn't a cabin. How awful this day was becoming. How awful was this day to become?

"I thought you were trying to take me away from him, whoever him is," I said standing.

"Megatron," Damien remarked putting his communication device away.

"Whatever. Just tell me what is going on,"

"I can't right now. Now c'mon, Megatron is expecting you,"

So what if he's expecting me, I'm not expecting him. I shouldn't have to go, Damien couldn't make me. I rub my temples trying to think. _This is all just a dream_, I tell myself, _so all I have do is wake up_…_wake up Astrid…wake up!_

"Astrid we don't have all day," Damien stated getting impatient.

"We? Are you referring to me, because I have plenty of time. Unless you're talking about _him_,"

Damien rolled his eyes, "Look, if I don't take you to Megatron I will die and the rest of our family will die."

Every second was growing more and more confusing. I've known Damien all my life. His brother and sisters and mother and father too. He never would try to take me away from my family; he would never put our family in danger. Not the Damien I know.

"Why can't you tell me anything, Damien? Why does it all have to be a secret?"

"If I told you anything, I would be disobeying Megatron's orders. However, if I take you to Megatron he'll tell you everything you want to know,"

I looked at Damien and wiped the remaining blood from my brow. I could go, so that way our family wouldn't be punished and I could get some answers. Then if I didn't like what was going to happen I could always run. I kicked some sand into the creek as Damien watched me.

"Alright, I'll go,"

Damien smiled and starting leading me out of the bottom of the ravine. We were heading to a forest, a dark, creepy forest. A few times I glanced behind me to see if there was any cabin anywhere near where I had fell. There wasn't.

After a few minutes of walking Damien turned to me, "You're a tough kid, Astrid. You're going to have to be strong around Megatron."

I smirked, "I though you said you couldn't tell me anything."

Damien's smile faded away and we ventured into the woods. Day turned to night inside that forest. It wasn't that warm either. I never knew this forest was here, not after all fifteen years I've lived here. You couldn't see it from the ravine since it wasn't that big of a forest. It was here though, and that eerie feeling of being watched dawned on me again.

"Do you know where we're going, Damien?"

"Calm down, of course I know where we're going,"

For some reason I didn't feel much better. We walked for at least another hour and then Damien reassured me that we were getting close to wherever it was he was taking me. Still we walked on for another few minutes. Suddenly he stopped and I crashed into him.

"Why'd you stop?"

"We're here," he said stepping out of my way, "Look."

My eyes fell upon the cabin.

Author's Note: Well there's chp. 2. It's probably just as confusing as the first chp and as boring…oh well until the next chp please review!!! Thank you Fk306 animelover and madlibs44 for reviewing. Many thanks to my sis as well.


	3. Not Coming Back

Author's Note: Okay, there's been a little confusion as to how Megatron was in the cabin. I'm hoping to clear that up in this chapter so anyways on with the story…

**Chap. 3: Not Coming Back**

I couldn't move forward let alone turn around and run. How was everything from my dream coming to life right before my eyes? This cabin, and Megatron, they were supposed to be only figments of my imagination that lived in my dreams. Now here they are, and I can't seem to make them go away.

"Astrid, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," Damien said.

"I…I'm fine. Do we have to go in there?"

"Yes, c'mon, let's go,"

He dragged me forward after I didn't move. I stumbled along, fearing to walk into that cabin. If my dream was correct, I knew what was waiting for me in there, behind a giant door. How that door fit into the cabin was another mystery in itself.

"Let me explain a few things about this cabin," Damien stated, "It isn't like any other cabin. It may look normal, but it's not."

_Look normal? That old, decrepit thing is far from normal, Damien. And I know._ I thought.

"You see the floor of the cabin is at least fifty feet below ground. It can hold many things since it has many rooms. Some rooms are extremely large," he continued.

"How large?" I asked.

"Megatron could fit inside one of those rooms,"

I felt a chill crawl down my spine. That explained the large door, and Megatron being able to fit inside. And since the cabin was so huge on the inside it made sense that I couldn't find my way out in my dream. I got lost. Something easy to do in a cabin of that size.

I glanced up at the roof out of curiosity. There was a hole in it. Only one thing could have created that hole. Something must have fallen through the roof. And that something must have been me.

Damien and I entered the cabin, him first, and then me. The door shut behind us with a loud bang causing me to jump. We waited for our eyes to adjust to the poor lighting before we continued. It didn't take long before they did.

Damien took my hand, "Follow me, and don't wander away from me. You don't want to get lost in here."

I made sure I stayed close to Damien as we walked on. I've already been lost in here once; I don't want to get lost in here again. We were going down a staircase, obviously we were headed underground. My foot suddenly caught on something causing me to trip and fall down the stairs.

Damien ran to my aid, "Are you alright?"

Blood trickled down from my nose and my ankle was throbbing. Why was this happening to me? Why couldn't Megatron want some other person? What set me above everyone else so that he noticed me and _wanted_ me? Damien helped me to my feet.

"I did something to my ankle, it hurts to walk," I said wiping the blood from my nose.

"You'll be alright, we haven't much farther to go,"

"Can't we go home? Our family will be missing us Damien,"

"Astrid, they know we left, and they know…" he stopped suddenly.

"What?" I pleaded, "What do they know? Tell me!"

He hesitated, "They know what's going on, everything, and…and they know you're not coming back."

_Not coming back._ So that's why all my family was over my house. They were saying goodbye, and I didn't even know. I broke into a fit and began to cry.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I choked out, "Maybe I wanted to say goodbye too."

He sighed, "Astrid, I'll tell them. Now pull yourself together and tell me everything you want me to say to them."

I swallowed back my tears and told him everything I wanted to say to my family as we continued on our way. My speeches were finished by the time we entered a rather large room. On each side of the room were chain link wire cages. Inside the cages were the strange animals.

"Damien, what are those?"

"Scrapmetals," he answered, "Ignore them and just keep moving."

I did as he said, not caring how much it hurt me to walk. I'd rather be in pain than in that room with the scrapmetals. After a few minutes of walking we got out of that room. The next place in the cabin however, was far from my liking.

We were in that hallway. At the end of the hallway was the humungous door. I held my breath, the door was slightly ajar, and it was shaking. _I must be dreaming,_ I thought,_ but that doesn't explain why this is all real._ I shook my head. Who was I kidding? This was far from a dream, this was a nightmare. The worst part though, is I know what's behind that door.

"You're on your own now kiddo," Damien said as the door swung open by itself.

A fiery circle was behind the door. I exhaled with relief. For once my dream had been wrong. Megatron wasn't there.

"On my own? Where do I go?"

"That fiery circle is a dimension gate. It won't hurt you. Go in it and you'll go straight to Megatron," he explained.

Damien gave me a gentle nudge and I hobbled forward towards the dimension gate. I stopped once I reached it and turned back just in time to witness Damien exit the room. I swallowed hard as I turned back to the dimension gate.

"I've come so far, there is no use in turning back now,"

Summoning my courage I stepped into the dimension gate.

Author's Note: Chapter 3 is complete. Thanks to all those who are reviewing, I really appreciate it and please continue to review!


	4. Sickly Sweet Lullaby

Author's Note: Not much to report. Here is chapter 4 for all my admiring fans.

**Chap. 4: Sickly Sweet Lullaby**

Swirling colors, overwhelming feeling of sickness, and then darkness. Once again I lay inside myself, dreaming. But this dream didn't have pictures. There was only a voice calling to me.

"_Wake up,"_ it said, _"Wake up."_

I opened my eyes to find myself trapped in darkness. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't tell if I was inside or outside. I was somewhere and nowhere at the same time. And I couldn't tell if I was alone or if someone was with me.

"Astrid, I was expecting you,"

My eyes widened as I searched for the source of the voice. The overpowering voice. It left me in fear and awe. And I knew someone who was expecting me.

"Megatron, where are you?"

An evil laugh reverberated around me erupting a shiver up and down my spine. Never has my heart beat so fast. What was he trying to do? If he was trying to scare me it was working.

"Look Astrid, look,"

I looked about me. I turned around only to see a pair of glowing pale blue eyes located way above me. I saw a glimmer of a white, smiling face.

"I've wanted you for quite some time human. You've really sparked my interest,"

My eyes adjusted to the dark and I saw what him tilt his head, still grinning, "Astrid, I know you're afraid of the dark."

How weak I felt after he said that. How did he know and why was he scaring me? I put my hands over my ears in an effort to stop the questions.

"What do you want with me?"

"You shall see in time, my dear,"

I felt something cold clasp around my body. My feet left the ground suddenly. I looked around me trying to figure out why I was suddenly air borne. And what had wrapped around me that was so cold?

"You don't need to struggle,"

Struggle? What was he talking about? Something rubbed my back. I tensed realizing what was going on. Megatron had lifted me up. Now I was in his hands and at his mercy. _I hope he doesn't know I'm afraid of heights too_, I thought.

"Astrid, I'm going to fix you,"

"Fix me?"

"You're broken,"

"No, you're wrong, I'm fine,"

"My dear, I am _never _wrong,"

I froze inside myself. What force, what _power _he had. Megatron, his name, his voice, everything about him gave me a bad vibe. _He must be evil._

"You passed out coming through the dimension gate, Astrid,…I need you to return to that slumber,"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to feel the pain while I fix you,"

"What are you going to do to me?" I panicked, "If I fall asleep will I ever wake up again?"

"You will live to see the light of day. Now you must do as I say,"

He continued rubbing my back with his finger. I tried to fight off the drowsiness that was slowly consuming me. I was winning until Megatron softly sang a sickly sweet lullaby.

_"The devils angels whisper this song,_

_Heaven weeps at the sense of right or wrong,_

_Dark inside you are soon to be_

_When you wake you'll have a new body,"_

The familiar darkness returned to me as I fell into a deep sleep. For a long time I was at peace. I felt no pain or fear, no longing for what I once had. My breathing was a steady rhythm until it stopped all together.

Several hours later I awoke still in the darkness. I was not standing; I lay flat on my back looking upwards. There were no stars, no sky. I was inside somewhere, somewhere far away from home.

"Arise Astrid,"

Slowly I stood. Something didn't feel right, and it was me. I looked at myself and felt a scream escape from my throat.

"I'm a giant, metal robot, why…why did you do this to me?"

"I fixed you Astrid. You are no longer weak,"

"I don't understand what you're trying to do,"

I looked around for him, but I couldn't find him. The darkness blinded my eyes so I couldn't see him, I could hardly see myself. Megatron is here somewhere. His voice thundered behind me and I whirled around.

"You don't need to understand, not now anyway,"

I reached out my metal hand trying to feel for him in the darkness. I didn't feel him anywhere, I only felt air. I knew he was close to me, if only I could figure out where. Tears of anger and fear formed in my eyes.

"Don't cry," he whispered.

"Megatron, where are you?" I shouted frustrated.

A hand found mine in the dark.

Author's note: Well I tried to make this chapter longer. My brain is running low on ideas. If anyone has any suggestions for me feel free to tell me and please review!!!


	5. I Can't See

Author's Note: I hope not too many people thought it was weird how Megatron sang that lullaby in the last chapter. I did it more or less for its "freaky" effects I guess. Anyways sorry about the wait, here is chapter five.

**Chap. 5: I Can't See**

Shock ran through my veins when the reality of who had taken my hand sunk in. _Circuits,_ I reminded myself, _I don't have veins anymore._ Once I overcame my shock I tried to pull my hand back. It didn't come.

"Don't panic,"

How did he know I was beginning to feel panic? He seemed to know so much about me, and I hardly knew anything about him. All I knew was that he was a giant metal being named Megatron.

"Please," I said trying once again to pull my hand away, "Let go."

"But I've waited for you so long Astrid, I can't possibly let you go now,"

He was so close to me. How come I couldn't see him? I should at least be able to see his eyes.

"Why can't I see you?"

"You're not looking the right way,"

My hand was freed suddenly. I quickly returned it to my side. I went to take a step forward but remembered Megatron was out there somewhere. I took a step back and bumped into something. I was too terrified to turn around and see what it was I had backed into.

Something breathed down my neck, "You found me."

I slowly turned and saw his pale blue eyes fixed on me. It was so dark his eyes were the only things of him I could see. My CPU screamed at me to run, but my feet betrayed me.

A hand slid on to my cheek, "Must you be so frightened?"

"Must you be so frightening?"

I turned my face away from his hand and he took it away. _Run,_ I told myself, _now is a good time to run._

"Don't run, you haven't found out what you wanted to know yet,"

"How did you know I was going to—

"I've been watching you for quite some time. I've studied you. It only seems right I would know nearly everything about you. And you cousin, Damien is it? He was my biggest help,"

I took a step back, "Studied me?"

"Yes," he said reaching out and catching my arm hampering my escape, "Don't ask anymore questions about it, you'll know everything you want to soon enough."

I tried to pull my arm away but Megatron only tightened his grip. Why did I drag myself into this? I've saved my family, let me go home now. His hand slid up to my shoulder.

"You can't escape me Astrid. It's too dark, you'd never find your way out. I'd only find you,"

I felt something slide down my face. I looked down so I wouldn't have to look into his eyes. His hand lifted my chin.

"I told you not to cry,"

I snapped my head out of his grasp.

"Look at me,"

Slowly I let my gaze fall back upon his eyes, "How can you see me? I can't see you."

"You do not need to see me to—

I reached my hand out towards his eyes. My hand rested against something. I believed it to be his face. _Let me take control Megatron, _I thought, _let me control you for once._ I ran my hand upwards and felt something protruding from his head. I heard him inhale deeply.

"_Oh Astrid,"_ he said exhaling_, "That feels so good."_

I quickly let go. I couldn't control him, I was powerless to him. My world was beginning to collapse. Megatron had complete control over me. Me, I had none. _I was weak._

"You lied to me Megatron,"

"I lied?"

"You said I was no longer weak, you _lied_,"

He didn't respond. Maybe I proved him wrong for once. Perhaps I was smarter than him. Perhaps—I was interrupted from my thoughts when Megatron suddenly slid his hands into mine.

"You're only weak mentally, with some time you won't be,"

"So you were wrong,"

"You want to break me don't you?"

I took my hands back. Of course I wanted to break him. If I tried hard enough maybe I could break him into so many little pieces no one could ever put him back together. He chuckled when I didn't answer.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one. Everyone hates me,"

"I'm not giving you my sympathy,"

"I don't want your sympathy,"

I turned my back to him. I couldn't stand his eyes anymore. I couldn't stand how he could see me, but I couldn't see him.

"What do you say I lead you out of this darkness?"

"I want to go home,"

"Astrid, that's impossible now,"

"Megatron you've ruined me! Why couldn't you have just left me alone?"

"I could never leave you alone,"

All my fears were slowly turning to rage. Why did he want me? What was he trying to do? _Why is he so…so evil?_

"Let me introduce you to my army,"

"Army? Who exactly are you?"

"I am Megatron, leader of the decepticons,"

"Decepti-what's?"

"I'll show you,"

I was suddenly blinded by light.

Author's Note: And so ends chapter five. I don't think this was one of my better chapters. The next chapter will be a lot better, I promise. I actually have a pretty darn good idea for it unlike this one. So as usual, please review.


	6. Starscream

Author's Note: …………………here's chapter six.

**Chap. 6: Starscream**

_What happened?_ I still wasn't fully awake. First a blinding light and now…now I don't know what's going on. I became aware of something stroking my face. My optics snapped online.

"You fainted again,"

I pushed his hand away from my face and glanced around trying to figure out where I was. I was lying on some metal table of sorts. The whole place appeared to be on fire, but at least there was warmth, and light. I could finally see.

Megatron loomed over me sitting on the edge of the bed and I finally got a good look at him. _An extremely technologically advanced robot_, I thought as I looked him over. My eyes stopped at his head though. He wore a smirk on his face, and evil smirk. And he had horns. _Just like the devil, _I concluded sitting up.

"What happened?"

"Not much, you've only been out of it for a few minutes,"

I was silent a couple seconds, "Do you have a few minutes to spare?"

He looked a little confused by the question, "Yes, why?"

"Can you explain to me what exactly you are then?"

"We are the same thing you know,"

_Oh yeah. I am a metal thing just like you aren't I?_ I remembered. I glanced down to see exactly what I looked like for the first time. I saw black. My main color was that of darkness. Then I saw red, and silver, and yellow. There were as much of those colors as there was black. I sighed a bit relieved that those colors balanced out the black. When I got the chance I would see what my face looked like. I prayed my eyes were not blue like Megatron's.

"I guess I could explain what we are,"

I looked over at him, "Please?"

He paused for a few seconds before saying, "We are called transformers and we're from the Planet Cybertron. A black hole is threatening our home planet and we had to escape. Every transformer came to earth, autobot and decepticon alike."

"Autobots?"

"The autobots and decepticons are the two main transformer races on Cybertron. They have many…differences let's just say, and have been involved in a civil war for millions of years,"

"What's the main difference between them?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask,"

"Why?"

"I'm afraid if I told you you'd hate me even more,"

"Just tell me,"

"I'll download the information into you later. Now if you're done asking questions I'll go take you to meet my troops,"

"Just one last question,"

He looked annoyed, "What?"

"Why are you called transformers?"

"You'll see, now let's go,"

He took my hand and pulled me to my feet. I took my hand back and followed him out of the room. We walked for a few more minutes until we came to quite a large room. Inside were other transformers.

"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Astrid,"

Megatron stepped aside and four pairs of optics fell upon me. _Was this his entire army? Because if it is, it's pretty pathetic looking. _I thought.

"I trust you'll make her feel right at home while I recharge,"

One of them got a greedy look on his face and said, "Of course we will."

"Good. Starscream, keep an eye on her, don't let her go anywhere,"

A red, silver, and blue 'bot answered, "Yes sir."

And with that Megatron left. I was alone with complete strangers. I stared at them and they stared back. This went on for a few minutes until a small red 'bot broke the silence.

"Excuse us, we're being rude. I'm Ransack, this is Crumplezone, Thundercracker, and Starscream,"

They each gave a small gesture when Ransack said their names, all except Starscream that is. He was still staring at me, and it was really starting to get on my nerves.

"I suppose it's nice to meet all of you, now if you don't mind I'll be leaving,"

"Now hold it sweetie, Megatron said he didn't want you going anywhere," Thundercracker remarked, "So I suppose you should stay right here with us."

"As nice as that sounds, I think I'll pass,"

I started backing out of the room. Suddenly Starscream spoke in his raspy voice.

"You better not leave,"

"And why not?"

"I don't feel like chasing after you."

"Then don't,"

I reached the exit and turned and ran. There was no turning back now, I was going home. I kept running, and then I realized something. I couldn't go home, not looking like I do now. Slowly I came to a stop not knowing where I was. There was a laugh behind me. I quickly turned around only to see Starscream.

"What do you want?"

"Why'd you stop?"

I was reluctant in telling him this, "I…I don't know where to go."

He laughed, "Astrid, the only way out of here is up."

I looked up to see a starry night sky. It looked so far up though; I could never make it unless I could fly.

"You're so weird. Where the heck did Megatron recruit you from?"

"Earth,"

"There's no decepticon recruiting stations on earth,"

"You think? If there were, I would have known transformers existed and I probably wouldn't have been torn away from my family,"

"What are you talking about?

"Nothing," I said trying to hold back the tears, "It doesn't matter. Just leave me alone."

"I wish, but now I'm curious. What part of Cybertron are you—

"I've never been to Cybertron before alright? I don't know if it was this morning or yesterday morning I got up and I was human and then became this monstrosity. I've been in the dark too long,"

Starscream looked completely shocked, "You were a _fleshling?!_ How in the name of Primus are you a transformer now?"

"I don't know. I was taken to Megatron and he lulled me to sleep. When I woke up I was a transformer,"

Starscream got a smirk on his face, "Well Megatron didn't do such a bad job creating you."

I took a step back, "What are you insinuating?"

"Such a big word. How about I show you?"

I backed into a rock wall. Starscream chuckled and came up to me. He stroked my arm.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!"

"Don't shout, you're only wasting your breath. No one is going to save you,"

"Save me?! Just what do you have in mind?"

"Like I said, I'll show you. Now be a good little femme and hold still,"

He chuckled. I cringed and squeezed my eyes shut as he leaned in to close the space between us.

"Starscream, no!" I breathed.

Suddenly I felt him ripped off me and looked to see none other than Megatron. Megatron had thrown him to the ground and was kicking him. Starscream rolled away from him and stood up.

"Starscream you son of a glitch. I should have known better than to entrust Astrid's welfare to you. Get out of my sight, and don't come near Astrid again," he shouted obviously furious.

Starscream glared at him and then left. Megatron turned to me. Afraid of his wrath I tensed and began trembling.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I want out of this,"

"You have nowhere to go,"

"Whoever the autobots are then, they can't be as bad as the company you keep—

"No! I refuse to let you go to them!"

I glared at him out of anger and fear. Megatron softened his expression a bit. He approached me, and I couldn't move away.

"No, don't come any closer,"

"Astrid, I'm not going to hurt you,"

He reached me, but didn't do anything. Once again I was fighting back my tears.

"Whatever Starscream did to you I apologize for. I promise you I'll deal with him more later. Now please, you've got to trust me and stay here,"

_Was he begging?_ I couldn't help but wonder. His arms were open and slowly I stepped into his embrace. I made sure he didn't do anything I didn't want him to while he hugged me.

"Calm down,"

Comfort from the devil, how ironic.

"How about I show you where your quarters are so you can get some rest? Don't worry, Starscream won't know where they are,"

"Alright,"

I let him take me to them. Once he left and I was sure he was gone and no one was around I went inside and locked the door. I failed to notice a pair of purple eyes glowing in the shadows behind me.

Starscream was angered, "I'll find out why Megatron is wasting so much time and effort on you Astrid. I'll find out why he didn't recruit a transformer, a transformer with much more experience than any human could ever hope to have."

Author's Note: I'll give credit to Barbegazi for the last statement made by Starscream……..please review.


	7. Escape

Author's Note: Chap. 6 was longer than my previous chapters. I hope to make chapter 7 that way.

**Chap. 7: Escape**

A few days had gone by. I had allowed Megatron to download all that info about transformers into my CPU. Now I knew why Megatron didn't want to answer that question. The main difference between the autobots and decepticons: the autobots were the good guys and the decepticons were the bad guys. And the leader of the decepticons was literally holding me prisoner.

Ever since I had found out this information I stayed in my quarters and didn't come out. Megatron would stop by every now and then and try to coax me out, but I refused to leave the safety of my room. I was not about to be among untrustworthy murderers whose goal was to enslave the universe and destroy anything in their way.

During these last few days I found out why transformers are called transformers. It was because they had an alternate form as a vehicle. Mine? I was a jet. There was a mirror in my room and I saw my wings in it. And I saw my face. My face was light silver, almost white. My eyes, they were red. _Just like the devil, _I thought again.

Also during these last few days I had been formulating an escape plan. Since I could fly and I knew how to transform, I could take Starscream's advice and fly up. Except I had no place to go, just to the autobots. Problem is I don't know where the autobots are.

_If only I could go home, _I sighed thinking. I hated being this _thing _I was now. Somehow I would find a way to turn back. There was a knock on my door.

"Go away Megatron,"

"This ain't ol' Megs sweetie,"

"Thundercracker then, go away,"

"Look, can we just talk for a few minutes?"

"No,"

"Alright suit yourself. I just thought you would like some questions answered about this whole mess your involved in,"

"What do you know?"

"Quite a bit I think,"

"How'd you find out?"

"I overheard a fight between Megatron and Starscream the other day. I thought about it and figured you should know what they said,"

I thought about letting him in or not and after a few minutes of debating I went over to the door and let him in. Thundercracker came in and the door shut behind him. I offered him a seat, which he took, and I pulled up a chair and sat across from him.

"Well?"

"I'll cut to the chase. Starscream was demanding to know what Megatron's purpose was for you. After Megatron kept refusing to answer him Starscream blew a circuit and tried to punch him. Megatron dodged it and a whole brawl ensued,"

"And this concerns me because?"

"Megatron did answer Starscream's question, and he said other things to Starscream before he got the chance to ask them,"

"Get to the point," I said getting impatient.

"Megatron said he was going to use you to replace someone but he didn't say who. He said he didn't recruit a different transformer because they don't have the same qualities as you, whatever that means,"

"I'm confused,"

"I know, but if you actually came out of this room and knew what was going on you probably wouldn't be so confused right now,"

"No way, I don't trust you decepticons,"

"Then why are you here? Why don't you run?"

"I have nowhere to go,"

"Well there is the autobots, but Primus knows where they are," he glanced at me, "You could go to your human family."

"I wish, but no,"

"Why not?"

"I'm not a human anymore, duh,"

Thundercracker lowered his voice, "You didn't hear this from me, but Megatron did say to Starscream it wasn't impossible for you to go home."

"Megatron told me it was—

"That's because he wants you to stay here. Look Astrid, you can transform into your old human body and go home."

_Go home._ Those words were music to my ears. This was almost to good to be true though.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. All you have to do is figure out how. Now I best be going before Megatron notices I'm missing,"

"Alright, thanks Thundercracker,"

"Anytime Astrid,"

With that he left the room. I locked the door behind him and then looked at my reflection in the mirror. I would figure out how to transform into a human, no matter how long it took me.

I let my optics go offline and thought about being human. Suddenly I felt my body start to fold. When I opened my eyes to see what had happened my eyes caught my human reflection in the mirror. I looked myself over and indeed I was human again. Tonight I was finally going home. I laid down waiting for tonight to come. I was about to doze off when another knock sounded on my door. Quickly I transformed back to my robot form.

"Astrid, open up, that's an order,"

"Megatron, I'm not coming out and you're not coming in,"

"Don't make me break down the door,"

"Why do you have to come in?"

"Why can't I come in?"

"Because I don't like you,"

I heard him curse under his breath and footsteps. Thinking he had left I went over to peek out the door when a fist came through it. If I had been human, I probably would have wet my pants when I saw that. Instead I think I jumped a mile high.

"For the love of Primus, Megatron you nearly gave me a spark attack,"

He pulled his fist out of the door and I peered at him through the hole. He put his face down in front of the hole.

"Let me in,"

Freaked out, my fist reacted before I got the chance to control it. Before I knew it, my arm was through the hole in the door and my fist was planted on Megatron's nose. Quickly taking my arm back I moved away from the door.

"Curse you insubordinate femme, you'll pay, just wait until I get my hands on you,"

_Oh crap,_ I thought as he walked away for real this time. I had to leave now before he came back for me. I opened the door and not looking back I transformed into my jet mode and flew towards the exit.

Once out of Megatron's lair and in the vastness of the sky I finally felt free. That was until a few minutes later I noticed a green cargo plane flying behind me. I flew faster trying to lose the plane, but it only caught up to me and flew directly above me.

"I've never seen you before. Autobot or decepticon?"

_An Australian 'bot? What next?_ I wondered deciding on what to say to the transformer.

"Neither,"

"Then why did we detect you as a decepticon?"

"I've been their prisoner for the last few days. I just got away from them, please, I don't want to go back to them,"

"What's your name?"

"Astrid,"

"I don't recall any autobots named Astrid,"

"Look, whoever you are, I'm not an autobot or decepticon. I mean no harm to anyone,"

"Anyone could say that,"

"Well then if you don't believe me when I say that you won't believe me at all,"

"That's not true. Why did the decepticons take you prisoner?"

"Alright you got me. I wasn't their prisoner, I just felt like I was since I was being kept with them against my own will,"

"Well why were you with them?"

"I don't know. I only heard Megatron wanted me to replace someone, who I don't know,"

"Were you injured in anyway?"

I paused, "In a matter of speaking."

"What do you mean?"

"What's your name?"

"Jetfire,"

"Okay Jetfire, I used to be human, and then Megatron turned me into this,"

"A _human?!_ There's no possible way—

"I can prove it to you,"

Jetfire was quiet a couple seconds then said, "If I get permission from Optimus, would you mind coming to the autobot base so we can figure this out?"

"I guess not,"

Jetfire spoke via comlink to his leader, "Optimus, I have a femme here with quite a story. I request permission to bring her to the base."

"Permission granted Jetfire. We'll be waiting for you,"

Author's Note: Not quite as long as chapter six, but not as short as my other chapters. Anyway I'll try to get chapter eight to you asap. Until then please review!!!!!


	8. Safe For Now

Author's Note: I dunno what to say. Here's chapter 8.

**Chap. 8: Safe For Now**

I followed Jetfire to the autobot base and he led me inside. Hopefully now I was safe. Maybe soon I could go home. We transformed and he took me to what he called the command center. Inside were a lot more transformers.

"I take it this is the femme," a red, blue, and silver mech said.

"Yes sir, this is Astrid,"

"Astrid it's good to meet you," he remarked.

"As with you. I don't mean to be an imposition, but I was wondering if we could figure this out so I could go home,"

"Well it depends on how long this takes to figure out. Now why don't you tell us your story? Don't be afraid to tell us everything," he replied.

So I told them everything. From how my family gave me up to Megatron to how I became a transformer and how Starscream nearly raped me. I told them how I escaped and then how Jetfire found me.

"It sounds like something Megatron might do, but why is another mystery," the bot I assumed was Optimus stated, "And until we know why, you're going to have to stay with us."

"But what about my family?"

"They know what's going on, you and them will be alright. I promise you as soon as we find out the method behind Megatron's madness you can go home,"

So much for going home tonight. And just how were the autobots supposed to find out what Megatron was going to do when it was obvious he wasn't going to tell anyone? I sighed frustrated when the red, blue, and silver bot spoke up.

"I'll have Jetfire show you around the base and show you where your quarters are. Before you go though, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Optimus Prime,"

The autobots went around saying who they were. I knew Jetfire. The others were Red Alert, Hotshot, Vector Prime, Landmine, Scattershot, and Override. I properly introduced myself and then left with Jetfire. He gave me a tour of the base and then took me to my quarters.

"I guess I'll see you around Jetfire," I said about to go into my room.

"You too Astrid. If you need anything let someone know,"

"Alright, thanks,"

I went into my quarters and Jetfire walked away. I sat down on my bed to think. The autobots weren't anywhere near being as bad as the decepticons and at least I felt safe here. It wouldn't hurt to stay here a few days until the autobots figured out what was going on and then I could go home.

(At the decepticon base…)

Megatron was blowing a fuse as he looked his troops over. He had left Astrid alone in her quarters for a few minutes and when he came back she was gone. Like usual, he was going to blame his troops for his own mistake.

"You called us in here boss man?" asked a nervous Ransack.

"Where's Astrid?" Megatron questioned in an angry tone.

The troops looked at each other and then Starscream answered sarcastically, "Obviously not here. And why should we be so concerned oh _mighty_ one?"

Megatron shot him a glare, "Which one of you convinced her to leave?"

Starscream spoke again, "Perhaps it was you."

Megatron landed a punch in Starscream's abdomen causing the second-in-command to fly back a couple feet. Starscream got up with an injured pride.

"If I find out any of you aided in Astrid's disappearance you will pay,"

After a couple minutes of silence Crumplezone spoke up, "Does that mean we can go?"

The decepticon leader smirked, "Yes, of course, to _look_ for her."

Thundercracker groaned, "Aw man she could be anywhere. This is gonna be like trying to find a haystack in a needle, or however that saying goes."

Everyone looked at him like he was a total imbecile until Megatron opened up a dimension gate.

"If you locate her contact me," Megatron said.

His troops left.

(Autobot base…)

I had just gotten settled into my room when all of the sudden an alarm went off. I went to the command center to see what was going on. I regretted it. There on the monitor were the decepticons, and they were looking for me.

"Optimus, the decepticons appear to be looking for something. I have a few guesses as to what," Scattershot reported.

"Well how about we go find out? Autobots roll out!" Optimus ordered.

"What about me?" I wondered.

"Stay here, we'll be right back," he answered and then everyone left.

I watched the battle on the monitor and heard everything that everyone was saying. I was correct. The decepticons were looking for me, and the autobots made it quite clear that I was with them.

Once the autobots had beaten back the decepticons I returned to my room to rest. I was in there only a few minutes when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in,"

Hotshot was the one who entered, "Hey Astrid, how's it going?"

"Just fine,"

"That's good to hear. I got a question for you,"

"I'm all ears,"

"Tomorrow I'm going to an island where a cyber key might be located. I don't want to go alone, so I was wondering if you would like to go with me. Optimus granted you permission,"

"What if the decepticons come? I don't know how to fight,"

"I'll protect you with my life, I promise,"

I thought about it for a few seconds and then said, "Alright."

"Sweet. I'll meet you at the launch pad at 9:00am then,"

"Sounds good,"

"See ya around Astrid,"

"You too Hotshot,"

He left the room and I laid down on my bed. I dozed off a few minutes later.

(Decepticon base…)

Megatron watched in disgust as his troops came back through the dimension gate. He crossed his arms.

"Did you find her?"

"No, but we found the autobots," Thundercracker complained.

"The autobots said that she was with him," Ransack added.

"I see,"

Megatron walked out of the room thinking, "I'll find you Astrid. You can't hide from me forever."

Author's Note: Can't wait until the next chap. I'll try to get it up ASAP. Please review!!!


	9. Once on this Island

Author's Note: I don't know why, but I'm thrilled about this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I did. It's base on another dream I had.

**Chap. 9: Once on this Island**

At 9:00am the next morning I met Hotshot at the launch dock where we took the space bridge to the island. Once there, we transformed into robot mode and took in our surroundings.

"We have to search this entire island?"

"Don't worry, I brought along some help,"

Three extremely small bots stepped out from behind Hotshot. Their size startled me. _They aren't any bigger than humans, _I thought.

"There are transformers that small?"

Hotshot chuckled, "Yeah, they're another race of transformers. Hey guys, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

One of them spoke up, "I'm Jolt. This is Reverb and Sixspeed. We're minicons."

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Astrid,"

"Alright, now that the introductions are over let's get our hands dirty,"

"How do you suppose we go about finding this planet key Hotshot?"

"Well since I can't fly, I'll search from the ground with Reverb and Sixspeed. Since you can fly, you and Jolt can search from the air, just incase I overlook something,"

"Hotshot with a plan, that's a first,"

"Excuse me?"

"Um, I'll be going now. C'mon Jolt,"

We transformed and took to the skies before Hotshot had the chance to protest. The five of us searched for about an hour and didn't find anything.

"Hotshot I have a feeling that the planet key isn't here,"

"You know, I have a feeling that you're right,"

"So that gives us a couple options. Keep looking knowing we won't find anything or head back to the base,"

"I think we should keep looking, just incase we do find something,"

"If you insist,"

(A few miles from the island…)

Starscream had left the decepticon base to cool his circuits since he had just been involved in a fight with Megatron, _again._ Something suddenly caught his eye and he zoomed in on what he saw.

He smirked, "Look what I've found. Dear sweet Astrid, it's time to come home."

Starscream radioed Megatron via his comlink.

"What is it Starscream?"

"I've located your little runaway,"

"Where are you?"

"I'll send you my coordinates,"

"Do it quickly, we'll be right there,"

"_We'll?_ Sir, she's only with Hotshot,"

"Foolish autobots. I'm coming,"

Megatron ended the transmission and Starscream sent him the coordinates to his current position.

(Hotshot and Astrid's location…)

Two dots appeared on my radar. According to my radar, two unidentified things were fast approaching from behind me.

"Hotshot, we've got company,"

"Who?" he asked taking out his gun.

I transformed and looked behind me. It was a couple seconds before I saw something, but when I saw it, it horrified me. _It was them._

"It's Starscream and Megatron," I stated.

"Quickly, get down here and hide,"

But it was too late. Just as I landed on the ground, Megatron and Starscream transformed and landed a few feet from us.

"Look what we've got here. Long time no see Astrid," Megatron said all too proudly.

"Not long enough," I remarked.

"On the contrary," Starscream hissed, "We've all…missed you."

"Now be a good little femme and come here, it's time for you to come home," Megatron said taking a step towards me.

If only he meant my real home then I would go to him. But he didn't, so I didn't go to him.

Hotshot stepped in front of me, "Leave her alone."

"Step aside Hotshot, if you know what's best for you,"

"In your dreams Megatron,"

"Then feel my wrath,"

Megatron attacked Hotshot knocking the poor bot to the ground. Hotshot got up and used his gun to hit Megatron in the abdomen shattering his cockpit. Not amused, Megatron's right hand started glowing and a huge wave of electricity came out that shocked Hotshot. At that moment I knew Megatron was too much for him, but yet he kept fighting.

_"I'll protect you with my life, I promise,"_

Hotshot wasn't lying when he told me that. Here he was now, fight _both _Megatron and Starscream just to protect me. And what was I doing? Being a coward. _I was weak._

A new rage boiled through my circuits. _No! _I shouted mentally. _I will prove everyone wrong. I am not a coward, I am not weak._ Energy began glowing around me causing everyone to look at me.

I shouted, "Cyber key power!"

The clouds that had gathered parted and a cyber key came down. It was inserted into me through and opening and a new power I had never felt before birthed inside of me. I felt a gun in my hand and I aimed it at Starscream. I pulled the trigger and Starscream took a direct hit. Megatron looked from me, to his comrade, and then back to me. Suddenly he punched Hotshot in the face. Unable to take anymore, Hotshot passed out.

"Starscream, go back to the base,"

"But sir—

"That's an order Starscream,"

Starscream cursed and left through a dimension gate. Without any idea where the minicons were and how injured Hotshot was, I was alone to face Megatron.

"Quite impressive that little show you just put on,"

"If you don't want me to blast you I suggest you leave,"

"Don't threaten me Astrid," he said walking towards me.

I took a step back, "I'm not going with you."

"That's what you think,"

He lunged at me and before I had time to react, I was pinned on my back to the ground beneath him. I had dropped my gun but I couldn't get it since Megatron had my arm pinned. It wouldn't have made a difference anyway since it was out my reach. I glared up at Megatron.

"Get off me fatso, you're crushing me,"

"_Fatso?!_ Your mother is wider than me, and she's human,"

"Don't insult my mother you son of a glitch,"

"I insult whoever I please. Now, I'm leaving, and you're coming with me,"

He got up and pulled me up with him. A dimension gate opened in the sky.

"Now you can either come willingly, or I'll carry you. It's your choice,"

"Well then if it's my choice I choose neither,"

"Have it your way then,"

He lifted me over his shoulder. I kicked and punched him as hard as I could, but it didn't matter. Megatron wasn't about to let go. We entered the dimension gate. I was his prisoner again.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I'm really busy with school and stuff so it's not easy putting a chapter on everyday. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review!!!


	10. Molestar

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. Here's my excuse…school. Oh and I just got back from seeing Happy Feet. That is the best movie ever! OO Anyway the title of this chapter is Spanish.

**Chap. 10: Molestar**

Later that afternoon when the minicons, Hotshot, and Astrid didn't come back, Optimus sent a search party out to look for them on the island. The search party consisted of the autobot leader, Vector Prime, Jetfire, Red Alert, and Landmine. Hotshot was quickly found and the autobot medic quickly came to his aid.

"Hotshot," he said, "Hotshot, wake up."

The beaten mech groaned and his optics flickered online, "Red Alert? What are you doing here? Where…where's Astrid?"

Optimus came up saying, "What happened here Hotshot?"

"We were attacked…by Starscream and Megatron. I tried to hold them off sir…but they were too much for me. I was trying to protect Astrid, but I only found darkness,"

"I understand," Optimus replied, "I'm assuming Megatron and Starscream took her?"

"I…I guess so,"

"Do you know where the minicons are?"

"No sir,"

Optimus sighed heavily, "Alright. Red Alert, take Hotshot back to the base for repairs. We'll keep looking for the minicons,"

"Yes sir," Red Alert answered before helping Hotshot through a space gate created by Vector Prime.

(Decepticon Base…)

Megatron set me down as soon as we arrived back. We stood there, him looking down at me, me glaring back up at him.

"Take me home,"

"This is your home Astrid,"

"Since when?"

"Since I created you,"

"You didn't create me _sir,_"

His optics narrowed and he crossed his arms. _He didn't create me, _I thought, _my parents did 15 years ago._

"I want to go home to my _real_ creators,"

"I your creator,"

"You're lying,"

"Enlighten me Astrid. Tell me how I'm lying,"

"My parents created me. You destroyed me when you turned into this…this _thing_!"

"Fine then, if that's what you want to believe then do so. Just listen to me when I say I recreated you, I made you something when you were nothing,"

"I've always been something Megatron. And if you refuse to believe _that_ then do so," I said twisting his words, "You're supposed to be nothing."

"What…what do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter,"

Megatron didn't try to defend himself from my statement. He was something; we both knew that, he was a _someone._ A someone with great power.

"_Power," _I breathed, _"I want power."_

I gasped realizing I had said that out loud. Megatron smirked evilly. _Oh no, _I thought, _I'm not going to hear the end of this one._

"Jealous?" he asked.

I couldn't think of anything to say. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. Megatron's smirk turned into an evil smile. Shadows on his face made him look pure evil. For the first time I saw his teeth. He had fangs.

"Tell me why you want power,"

Once again I said nothing, I looked away instead. He made a "humph" noise. He grabbed my chin in his hand and tilted my head up so we were face to face.

"You want power because you think you're weak," he stated, "Why do you think you're weak?"

"Because, I can't…"

I didn't finish, I couldn't make myself. His other hand slid on to my shoulder.

"You can't what?" he asked still grinning.

"I…can't defeat you,"

His hand slid to my neck. Out of fear I grasped the broken fragments of his cockpit. My hands were cut by the glass and began bleeding.

"Do you want my power?"

He looked my face up and down as if studying me. I tried to pull away. He's already studied me enough. He held me where I was.

"Do you feel my power?"

"Yes," I whimpered, "Please, just let me go."

For the first time he did. I stumbled back away from him. My optics were froze on him.

He crossed his arms, "Who am I?"

I choked back my tears, "My worst nightmare."

"Don't runaway again,"

And with that he walked away. I pressed myself against a rock wall and sat hugging my knees to my chest. Tears ran down my cheeks. Suddenly I heard singing from the shadows.

"_Hush little Astrid, don't you cry,_

_I'll silence you with this lullaby,_

_Megatron's not here now, don't you see,_

_It's time to play with me, Starscream,"_

Fear began flowing through my veins this time. As I looked to the direction in which I heard the harsh, raspy song, Starscream emerged with a crooked grin on his face, I quickly got to my feet.

"Don't runaway, you must obey Megatron's orders,"

"Don't come near me, unless you're disobeying Megatron's orders,"

He chuckled, "How clever you are Astrid. Then you must know this time I am going to succeed."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'll show you,"

"No, don't do this Starscream,"

"And why not?"

"I…I don't want this to be my…first time,"

"First…time," he sighed lustfully, "Now you are irresistible."

Unable to move away from him, I searched for my gun in my subspace pocket. My fingers grasped it and I yanked it out aiming it at him.

"Leave me alone Starscream,"

"Or what? You'll shoot me with that little toy of yours?"

"I've shot you with it once before and I'll shoot you with it once again,"

Not heeding my warning, he advanced towards me. I pulled the trigger, but he dodged my blast. And he was gone, I didn't see him anywhere. Carefully I moved forward. I looked up, but didn't see him above me. A hand slipped over my mouth suddenly. He was _behind _me.

"You're all mine now," he whispered into my audio receptor, "You can't escape."

I tried breaking free from him but he was too strong. I was helpless as he pinned me to the floor.

(Elsewhere in the base…)

Megatron was ready to slam heads together. He could never find his treacherous second-in-command when he needed him. Out of his blind fury he nearly collided head on with Thundercracker.

"Curse you Thundercracker, watch where you're going,"

"Uh, yes sir,"

"Have you seen Starscream anywhere?"

"Last I saw him he was mumbling something about Astrid and then left,"

"Left?"

"To find her,"

"Ah curse him to the pit! Can't he follow one damn order?"

Thundercracker watched in confusion as his leader walked away.

(Astrid's location…)

"This will all be over soon, if you do what I say,"

"Get off me," I said quietly.

"Once I'm finished with you,"

"Get off me," I said raising my voice.

"Don't shout,"

"Get off me!!" I screamed.

He put a hand over my mouth freeing up one of my arms. I would need more than one arm to free myself though. Desperately, I tried reaching for my gun. My fingertips reached it, and then the rest of my hand. Copying Hotshot's tactic I used my gun to hit Starscream. He lost his balance and I pushed him off me and stood. Before he got a chance to get up, I aimed my gun at his face. He didn't move seeing this. Megatron came in.

He looked shocked, but that look soon faded away, "I see you're getting a taste of your own medicine Starscream."

There was a moment of silence and then Starscream grabbed my gun and forced it out of my hands. He fired his own gun into my side, threw my gun at me, and then walked away.

"Are you alright?" Megatron asked.

I picked up my gun and thrust it into his hands.

"Kill me," I whispered, "Put me out of my misery now."

Author's Note: Molestar in Spanish means to bother or annoy. I liked it because it looks like a combination of "molest" and "Starscream." Anyway please review!!!


	11. Massage Therapy

Author's Note: Sorry it took me awhile to update. I've been busy (school and I went to the movies Friday, a wedding and bowling on Saturday, and Sunday homework) so yeah, here's chapter eleven.

**Chap. 11: Massage Therapy**

Megatron looked at the gun in his hands. He didn't say anything, he didn't do anything.

"Megatron," I exclaimed, "Aim the gun and pull the trigger."

He glanced up at me, "Why should I?"

"I'm tired of suffering and I'm sick of being here. Death seems to be my only escape now,"

His gaze wandered back to the gun. What was keeping him from killing me? I knew he could do it, he only lack the will.

"You're the slayer of thousands Megatron. You've killed so many…why can't you do the same to me?"

He smirked deciding to toy with me, "I don't know, I think I'd rather watch you suffer."

I frowned and glared at him. He wasn't going to make a fool of me, not now anyway.

"Then give me back the gun,"

"I won't let you kill yourself,"

"And why not?"

To my surprise he didn't answer. I realized I was in control now, somewhat, and Megatron wasn't sure what to do.

With a little sympathy I stated, "Fire upon me now, or let me do it myself. I don't want to be anyone's example of ridicule or weakness anymore. I want to go home."

"You can't go home if you die,"

"I'll go to the creator of my father's home,"

"You're not going to die. I won't allow it, and I refuse to destroy my own creation,"

"Then why do you torture me so? Why do you make me wish for death?"

Once again he didn't answer. Frustrated I reached for my gun. Just as my hand grazed across its surface Megatron grabbed my wrist.

"I have watched you for many years Astrid. Tell me what it is that you miss so dearly,"

"My family, and you decepticons aren't any family,"

"What makes you think your family is actually missing you?"

"Well, why shouldn't they?"

"They've always known they couldn't keep you for long. They've known since you were five years old I'd be taking you,"

I fell silent, but my mind exploded with questions. They knew for ten years that Megatron was going to take me? Why didn't my family tell me? Why does Megatron refuse to tell me anything now? I guess he thought he had made a point and set my gun down. I went to reach for it, but Megatron captured my other wrist in his hand.

"Don't try it," he said regaining control, "Hold still and let me fix that wound on your side."

I remembered Starscream had fired his gun into my side creating a nasty wound. Now that I realized it was there I felt the pain from it.

"No," I said.

"If you think you'll die from it you won't, so let me fix it,"

"Do you even know how?"

"Yes, I've seen wounds like that for millions of years,"

"So you're a fat old fart now?"

Megatron looked the most unpleased by the question and responded, "What do you know? You're still a virgin."

My optics narrowed and I pulled my wrists free. I should've known he knew that, after all; he had been "studying" me so long. How I longed to slap him right now. With his hands free, he took out a tool from his subspace. I recognized it as a soldering utensil.

"No way are you touching me with that thing,"

"You don't have a choice,"

He tackled me and pinned me to the ground. To my dismay he didn't drop the soldering tool. He pinned my arms above my head with one hand giving him one hand to work with.

Not liking that idea I said, "You either use both hands or you don't fix me at all."

"Don't move,"

Reluctantly I stayed where I was and Megatron crouched beside me and began the repairs. It stung, but once he finished I felt a lot better than I had before. I sat up as he put the soldering tool away.

"Why don't you tell me anything as to why you took me?"

"The right time hasn't presented itself,"

"Why does their have to be a right time?"

"You're not ready to know now, trust me. If you wait for this moment to present itself you will have a better understanding,"

"Is this 'time' almost here?"

He looked at me with pure affection, which shocked me. Associating Megatron with affection is not easy to do. I felt my cheeks redden and I turned away from him.

He said, "Astrid, I don't know when it'll come."

Megatron got up, but I didn't see where he went. I heard something behind me, but I didn't pay attention to it. Suddenly I saw his legs to my right and left. I didn't have to look behind me to know what was there. The awkwardness of where I was sitting and where Megatron was made me uncomfortable. I went to move but Megatron placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You need to relax,"

"Relax? Are you kidding?"

"No,"

I tried to get up, but Megatron's grip on my shoulder's tightened. I was stuck where I was and I was unsure about this whole thing. _How was I supposed to relax in-between his legs? _I wondered. _He couldn't possibly have anything good in mind._

"Now," he said, "Just relax and trust me."

He began messaging my shoulders. I wanted to protest, but it felt so good I couldn't. As much as I didn't want to, I decided to forget why I hated him for the moment and leaned into the massage.

"That's it," he whispered.

My optics began going offline and I started to nod off. I forced myself to stay awake. Megatron seemed aware of my battle between consciousness and sleep and thus deepened the massage. _No, _I thought, _why is he trying to make me sleep again? What could he possibly have in mind…_my thoughts were interrupted. I had fallen asleep.

(The island…)

Optimus glanced around the island for any sign of the minicons but saw none. They had searched the island all afternoon and there was still no sign of them. Night came to the island and the autobots were force to return to the base. No words were said for none needed to be. There was only one place the minicons could be. The decepticon base.

Author's Note: Once again I apologize for the wait. I hope you liked this chapter. Chapter twelve will be coming soon…


	12. Unforgiving and Forgetting

Author's Note: To all my loyal and devoted fans, thank you so much for the reviews. I now present unto you chapter twelve.

**Chap. 12: Unforgiving and Forgetting**

Something nudged my hand. I jumped awake and sat bolt upright. Looking around I noticed I was in my quarters but no one was around. I glanced down at my hand and got a shock.

"Jolt? Reverb? Sixspeed? What are you three doing here?"

"We followed you into the dimension gate," replied Jolt.

"If I recall, the dimension gate was in mid-air. How did Reverb and Sixspeed get up there?"

"I teleported them," Jolt confessed, "Vector Prime taught me how to teleport things."

"Then can you teleport us out of here?"

"I've already tried. Megatron has something set up so I can't,"

"Shoot,"

There was a brief silence. Something felt weird so I looked myself over. All my weapons were gone.

"Where in the pit are my weapons?"

"Megatron stripped you of them while you slept. I don't think he wanted to risk you committing suicide,"

"You saw?"

"We've been watching you ever since we all got here, um, not to be rude or anything,"

"So you've seen…everything?"

"If you're implying what Starscream tried to do to you, yes,"

"Ah crap. I gotta get out of this place,"

"Ooo goody, perhaps we can help,"

"I could use all the help I can get. Just be sure to stay hidden, and don't let the decepticons see you,"

"You got it Astrid…what do you want us to do?"

"Well, if you don't mind spying on Megatron and Starscream. I know it's dangerous, but I would really like to know why they both want me,"

"We can do it,"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely,"

I was hesitant asking the next question, "Did Megatron do anything else while I slept?"

"He brought you in here. Other than that and taking your weapons no,"

I sighed and relaxed. There was a knock at the door. _Oh crap, _I thought, _I got to hide the minicons._ Quickly I scooped them up in my hands and put them under my bed.

"Stay here," I whispered.

I went over to the door and opened it. _Great, _I thought, _just what I wanted to deal with right now._

"What do you want Megatron?"

"I see you're awake,"

"You're very observant, where are my weapons?"

"Ah, so you did notice I took them. I couldn't risk you committing suicide,"

_Is there an echo in here? _I wondered then said, "How am I supposed to defend myself from Starscream, or did you overlook that?"

"No," he said grabbing my arm, "I thought about that, and I figured it didn't matter if Starscream got you or not."

I glared at him and he snickered. I pulled my arm back and took a step back from him.

"Oh yeah, I totally want him. Megatron get a life,"

"Look, I dealt with him again. He shouldn't bother you anymore,"

"He will,"

I went to go into my quarters, but Megatron grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"You never know,"

"I know,"

He sighed getting frustrated, "Stay with me then."

"I can't trust you either,"

I pulled myself free and stepped inside my quarters. I went to shut the door but Megatron held it open.

"Wait," he said, "Wait."

"What?" I groaned impatiently.

"How about I take you to Jungle Planet,"

"Why?"

"You said yourself you were tired of being here. I'll show you around the planet and introduce you to its leader. It'll give you a break from everything,"

"I guess you won't shut up until I do,"

"Excuse me?"

"I'd rather go to earth,"

"To visit your family?"

"Yes,"

"I…I suppose I could let you,"

Shock ran through my circuits. Was he lying? Did he really just say that? I opened the door to my quarters all the way.

"Really?"

He hesitated, "For awhile anyway, but I'm going with you."

"How could you possibly go? You don't transform into a human, do you?"

To my surprise he laughed, "Me? Transform into a worthless flesh bag? You've got to be kidding."

"So just how do you plan on coming?"

"Well aren't you going to need a ride?"

I smirked, "C'mon, let's go."

Forgetting the minicons and my sanity, I took Megatron's hand and dragged him to the exit.

"Hurry up and transform," I said.

"Who died and left you in charge?" Megatron asked as he transformed into jet mode.

I transformed into human mode and got in his cockpit. He took off and headed for my home. _Home, _I thought, _I'm finally going home. _It was going to be awhile before we got there and Megatron wasn't going the entire way quietly or without pestering me.

"So how do you expect them to react as to your arrival?"

"Surprised, happy to see me," I said without thinking.

He was silent a couple minutes and then said, "Want to have some fun?"

"What do you mean by 'fun'?"

"Let me show you,"

"I don't know. I think we both have different definitions of fun,"

"Fasten your seatbelt," he exclaimed before doing a nosedive.

Sheer terror ran through my circuits and I grabbed what looked like a joystick and yanked on it. To my surprise I pulled Megatron out of the dive. I sat there trembling in the seat.

"Please," I swallowed, "Don't do that again."

Had he not known I was terrified of free falling? How I hated that gut wrenching feeling of my stomach moving to my throat and all those little fluttering feelings taking its place.

"You didn't enjoy that?"

"Not one bit,"

"I thought becoming a transformer would help get rid of that fear of yours,"

"You thought wrong,"

He sighed angrily and said, "You're lucky you found my controls then. I wouldn't have pulled out of the dive until the last second."

I didn't say anything as we continued on. I was too mad to say anything and I was trying to calm down before we arrived at my home. Questions still bothered me though. _Why did Megatron agree to take me back, if only for a visit? _Normally he would've said no. What made him change his mind? I sighed and Megatron started losing altitude.

"What's going on?"

"Relax Astrid, we're here, I'm only going in for a landing,"

A few minutes later he landed safely on the ground. I recognized our location to be at the top of the ravine.

"Alright, you have 60 minutes at the maximum. If you're not back within that time limit, it won't be pretty,"

"I'll be back,"

His cockpit opened and I jumped out. I ran eagerly to my house and knocked on the front door when I arrived. _Why am I knocking? _I wondered. _This is my house too, I should just go in. _The front door swung open suddenly.

I was shocked, "Damien? What are you doing here? You don't live—

"Astrid?! What's going on?"

"Megatron let me visit, now tell me your story,"

He glanced around and hesitated before saying, "I can't lie to you Astrid. Your parents are away right now, they had me come to watch the house until they got back."

"Well how are they? Did you tell them I said goodbye and I love them, and oh…how I miss them,"

"Astrid," he hissed, "Just _shut up_ will ya? Stop with all this nonsense."

I stammered out my words, "W…why?"

"We don't care Astrid,"

"Don't care?"

"We stopped missing you along time ago. We all knew Megatron would one day come for you, so we didn't let ourselves get too attached to you,"

"How could you? You've _lied_ to me all this time?"

"I'm sorry to shock you kiddo. We all missed you for awhile, but when it sank in you weren't coming back we moved on,"

My life felt over. My home hadn't been a home after all. Perhaps the decepticons _were_ my home now. Hot tears of anger ran down my face.

Damien continued, "You need to move on Astrid. We've forgotten about you. It's your turn to forget us."

I was so tempted to slap him, but I knew that I couldn't since I was so much stronger than he was and I'd probably kill him.

Instead I stated, "You will regret this day Damien. I will be back to end your miserable existence."

I walked away heartbroken and furious. I knew I wouldn't live up to my threat, I couldn't kill him. It just scared me to realize how much I sounded like Megatron when I had said that.

Author's Note: Ah the suspense. I enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to make it longer, but it was getting late so nope. Everyone will just have to wait until the next chapter.


	13. Start of Something New

Author's Note: Since I don't know what to say we'll just skip on over to chapter thirteen.

**Chap. 13: Start of Something New**

I walked slowly back to Megatron counting my steps as I went. I dried my tears and tried to look happy. There was no way I was going to show Megatron my dejected look. There was no way I'd give him a clue that he was right about my family not wanting me back. Before I knew it I was standing before Megatron while he was in his jet mode.

"That was fast," he said, "Not even 30 minutes."

"They weren't home,"

"Then perhaps we should come back another time,"

"No!" I shouted.

"No? And why not?"

"Because," I said trying to think of an excuse but nothing came.

"Astrid, are you trying to hide something from me?"

I glanced over at the ravine where this whole mess had started. Maybe if I jumped down there again all this would stop. Where was I supposed to go? My real family doesn't want me, the decepticons desperately want me, and I have no idea about the autobots.

"Astrid," Megatron said snapping me out of my thoughts, "Answer my question."

"No," I said trying to answer his question.

He was quiet a few seconds pondering my answer and then remarked, "We'll discuss this later, now get in and let's go to the base."

"I'm not going to be at your mercy again. I'll transform and follow you,"

"Fine, let's just go,"

I transformed into my jet mode and followed Megatron through the skies. I was trying to collect my thoughts before Megatron spoke again, but I wasn't given much time,

"So what exactly happened?"

"Nothing,"

"Oh really?"

"Look, you don't need to know everything. I told you my family wasn't home,"

"So why don't you want to come back later?"

I sighed frustrated, "It doesn't matter."

I flew on ahead of him. It wasn't long before he flew up beside me.

"I don't know why you can't tell me,"

"Just leave me alone,"

"I was right wasn't I? Someone was there,"

"Fine," I admitted angrily, "Damien was there, and he told me everything I didn't want to hear."

"He did, did he?"

"Please," I said trying miserably to hold back my tears, "Don't say I told you so."

He didn't say anything and we continued to the base in silence. When we did get back, we both transformed into robot mode. Not wanting to meet his gaze, I silently went back to my quarters. Jolt, Reverb, and Sixspeed greeted me when I entered.

"So how was your visit?" Jolt wondered.

"Quite honestly, I'd rather not talk about it,"

"Oh…I understand. We'll leave you alone,"

They returned under my bed where they had made a makeshift home. I laid down on my bed and tried to sleep. Sleep didn't come to my optics though. There was a knock on the door. I ignored it.

"Astrid let me in,"

It was Megatron. Not caring I decided to ignore him and didn't answer. I heard him entering a code to come in. I allowed my optics to go offline and I pretended to be asleep. The door opened.

"For the love of Primus, quit pretending and look at me,"

Reluctantly I allowed my optics to come online and I sat up. Megatron sat down next to me.

"Look, if this is about my family I don't want to talk about it,"

"I'm afraid you have no choice,"

I nearly blew up, "You knew didn't you? That's why you said I could go."

"I only figured they wouldn't care for you anymore,"

"Then why'd you let me go if you knew?"

"I…you needed to hear it from someone else besides me,"

"Did you think I'd come running back to the decepticons?"

"I hoped,"

"Megatron, why do you want me here?"

"I can't tell you, the right time hasn't come yet,"

Again with the time thing. For all I knew the right time would never present itself. I knew Megatron didn't like this conversation. He must of came here thinking he'd dominate it, well he wasn't…yet.

"Tell me, what are you going to do?"

I was taken aback, "W…what do you mean?"

"Your family doesn't want you, you're unsure about the autobots, but you have the decepticons. Which one are you going to choose?"

"None, I'll runaway,"

"And what will you do after that?"

"I'll…I…don't know,"

He smiled, "What's wrong with staying here?"

"Everything. I can't walk outside my door without fearing Starscream will be there,"

"So if it weren't for Starscream, you'd stay?"

"That's not what I said,"

"Then what else is preventing you from staying here?"

Nothing came to mind. I thought about saying him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Even though I can't trust him, he has been looking out for me. I sighed. I was torn between my real home and here. I couldn't possibly turn around and go home, my family had forgotten me. _Perhaps it is my time to forget them. Maybe it is my time to face forward and open up to something new._ I thought.

"I just don't know if I can forget _them,_"

I felt his arm around me and he said softly, "I know it won't be easy for you. You'll have to heal first, and then slowly, they will fade away from your memory."

"And how would you know?"

"Because," he spoke slowly, almost _sadly,_ "I've had to do the same thing."

I was a bit stunned, "You've actually cared for someone?"

"Yes, many centuries ago,"

"Who?"

He turned away from me, "It's not important."

"Sorry,"

Megatron didn't say anything and turned back to me. My optics fell on his and I could see the sadness behind them. Right then I knew he had a life full of suffering. _Everyone hates him, _I thought, _and he doesn't want sympathy. _My perspective of him was changing.

"Megatron, I didn't know,"

"Just…forget about it,"

He looked at me long and hard then sighed heavily, "Astrid…if you want to leave, I understand. You have my permission to go."

"No," I said shocking myself, "I have nowhere else to go. And perhaps…perhaps you deserve a second chance."

He looked at me completely thrilled. I couldn't help but smile, and that caused a grin to form on his face.

"That's the first I've seen you smile,"

It had been the first time since this whole ordeal began that I had smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it would. Maybe, just maybe I could make this my new home.

Author's Note: Thanks once again for everyone reviewing, and reading. I'll be sure to be out with the next chapter soon.


	14. Minicons

Author's Note: Um, not much to say once again. Here's chapter fourteen.

**Chap. 14: Minicons**

As soon as Megatron had left my quarters Jolt, Reverb, and Sixspeed came up on my bed, obviously angered.

"Um, did I do something wrong?" I asked innocently.

"Wrong?" Jolt squeaked in his high-pitched voice, "You just became a decepticon!"

"Jolt, calm down. I only said I'd be staying here. I don't have any other place to go,"

"The autobots! They'd take you in, they'd accept you. And you could trust them unlike the decepticons,"

"No, I feel my place is here,"

"So you are a decepticon,"

"Jolt, you don't understand,"

I couldn't seem to convince the enraged minicon that I wasn't a decepticon.

"Understand?! I understand perfectly well. If you stay here, you'll grow a soft spot for the decepticons and you'll become one,"

He did have a point. If I did stay, I would end up becoming a decepticon. And I'd have to fight the autobots, something I didn't want to do since they had been so generous to me. Especially Hotshot.

"What's wrong with me becoming a decepticon?"

"Everything. What would happen to us?"

"I'm going to get you out of here, I promise,"

"How can we trust you, a soon-to-be decepticon?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"No, but you've betrayed us,"

I sighed, there was no use in trying to convince them. Jolt looked satisfied to have proven his point.

"Come on Reverb and Sixspeed, we'll find our way out of here,"

"No Jolt," I said, "You're goners if you try to escape on your own."

"We're goners if we stay here,"

And with that the three minicons left the room. I groaned thinking, _stupid, foolish, insubordinate, thick skulled minicon. _I got up and left my room, but I couldn't find them.

"If I were a minicon, where would I be?"

I spotted tire tracks on the rocky ground in front of me. They were very small and I concluded them to be that of Sixspeed and Reverb, so I followed them. It wasn't long before I caught up to them and snagged them all in my hands.

"Hey! Put us down," Jolt screeched.

"Shhh," I said, "Someone will hear you."

"Hey femme," said someone coming up behind me, "What you talking to?"

I turned around putting the minicons behind my back.

"Oh hey, um, Ransack. What brings you over here?"

"Curiosity. Now answer my question, what are you talking to?"

"Talking? I wasn't talking,"

"You suck at lying. Whatcha got behind your back?"

"My hands,"

"Duh, I know that. Hold 'em out femme, let me see what's in 'em,"

Trying to distract him I said, "Uh, Ransack, what's that behind your back?"

He turned to look and I quickly ran, only to nearly collide with Thundercracker. Once again I put my hands behind me.

"Whatcha running for sweetie?"

"Uh, exercise. What are you doing here?"

"I reside here in this base. What are you hiding behind your back?"

"You decepticons are so suspicious,"

"Let me see what you are hiding,"

"I'm not hiding anything,"

"Oh really?"

He turned me suddenly and saw the minicons in my hands.

"Ooo Astrid, the boss is gonna love you now that you got hostages,"

I turned around and faced him after putting the minicons in my cockpit, "No Thundercracker. They're not hostages."

"Then what else are they for?"

"Nothing. I'm letting them go back to the autobots,"

"What? Astrid, don't be so dumb. Give them to Megatron,"

"No Thundercracker,"

"I'll tell Megatron what you're doing,"

"Don't tell him, please,"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I swallowed hard.

"Tell me what?"

"Show him Astrid," Thundercracker said walking away.

"Astrid, what do you got?"

"Um, nothing, nothing at all Megatron,"

"Really?"

He turned me so I was facing him. I felt his optics search me. A grin surfaced on his lips.

"Minicons?"

He reached for my cockpit but I stepped back before he had a chance to reach it.

"How long have you had them?"

"Ever since you brought me back here,"

"What were you planning on doing with them?"

"Letting them go,"

"They would make good hostages,"

"No sir, let them go back to the autobots,"

The decepticon leader smiled and for a moment I forgot about the minicons.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You addressed me as sir,"

"So what? Let the minicons go,"

He was silent for a few moments thinking and then said, "Fine, they can go, but you will have a slight…punishment for not telling me you had the minicons."

"Punishment?"

"Yes, now hurry up and let the minicons go and then report back to me,"

"As you wish…_sir_,"

I flew with the minicons out the exit and let them out on the grounds outside the base.

"You should be able to teleport to the autobot base from here,"

"Thank you Astrid, for helping us and not letting Megatron get us,"

"No problem. Now get going before Megatron changes his mind,"

Without a word they teleported away. Slowly I returned to Megatron hoping my punishment wasn't too severe. Megatron was patiently waiting.

"Well?"

"You'll be taking Thundercracker's guard duty shift tonight,"

"Why his?"

"Because he tried to make you do the _right _thing,"

"Holding innocent people hostage isn't the right thing Megatron,"

"I'll do whatever it takes to win this war, right or wrong,"

"Not if I can help it,"

"Oh? And just what do you have in mind? You cannot stop me,"

"Perhaps not, but I can make you care,"

"About what?"

"Everything, including me," I said walking away.

(Autobot base…)

Everyone was stunned to see the minicons teleport into the command center suddenly. After explaining their story, they said what happened to Astrid, not leaving one detail out.

Optimus spoke, "Megatron's influence must be starting to take impact on her."

"Influence?" Jetfire remarked, "It sounds like the femme is starting to fall for him."

Author's Note: And now everyone can only wonder…um, yeah. Hope everyone liked this chapter. There was quite a bit of dialogue.


	15. Bitter Sweet

Author's Note: After much thought and careful consideration, I think everyone's ready for this chapter. At least I hope.

**Chap. 15: Bitter Sweet**

_Guard duty, _I though angrily. It wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been so late at night, and it was a three-hour shift. Thundercracker's guarding hours were from midnight until three o'clock in the morning. Tonight his hours were my hours. At midnight I walked tiredly to my—his post. Once there I stood and did nothing. The autobots weren't coming, no one was coming.

"This is pointless," I breathed, "I feel bad for Thundercracker having to do this every night."

Three hours was going to take forever. I was wasting three hours of precious sleeping time. Crossing my arms I slumped back against a wall. Sitting there, I figured the decepticons weren't going to come around either. There was no reason why I _couldn't _sleep. I got as comfortable as I could on the rock surfaces and fell asleep.

Sometime later I slowly awoke to a voice calling me. After not hearing it for a few long seconds I checked the time and saw I had an hour and a half left. I tried to go back to sleep.

"Sleeping while on duty? There's a punishment for that too Astrid,"

My optics came online to see Megatron's silhouette.

Too tired to stand up I said, "Sorry Megatron, these were bad hours."

"Obviously," he said coming over to me.

"Sir, what are you doing up?"

"You said sir again,"

"I don't know why it's such a big deal to you. Now answer my question please,"

He sat down next to me and it was quite apparent he was just as tired as I was.

"I'm awake because I wanted to see if you actually came or not, which you did. Plus I wanted to warn you about something,"

"What?"

"Starscream's shift is next, perhaps you might want to leave a little early," he said suppressing a yawn.

"Well how about I just leave now, I'm exhausted,"

"No, you need to carry out your punishment in full, even though you've already slept through half of it,"

"So what? Nobody is gonna come,"

"Someone could've, but you wouldn't know since you were asleep,"

"No one came,"

"I did,"

"Well…besides you Megatron," then I asked, "When do you have guard duty?"

"I don't. All my subordinates do it for me,"

"That's why they all suck at fighting,"

"What?"

"Um, nothing,"

"Yeah, I'm sure,"

"So…why'd you warn me about Starscream?"

"Because I don't want him getting his way with you,"

"Is that the only reason?"

"Well…no,"

"Oh?" I asked interested, "Why else?"

"It's not important,"

"But sir," I said and he smiled again, "I'm curious, I want to know."

"You want to know a lot of things,"

"Is it because you care?"

He frowned and went silent while I smirked, "You do care about me, don't you?"

"Y…yes," he admitted slowly.

"How much?"

"Not that much, so don't get your hopes up,"

"You're lying,"

"Why do you care if I care for you or not?"

This time I was the one to go silent and Megatron was the one to smirk.

"Unless it is you care for me too,"

"No,"

"You're the one lying,"

"Alright," I admitted sourly, "I care."

"How much?"

"Enough to stay here," I said quietly.

"So I'm your reason for staying here?"

"I guess,"

"Let me ask this then, do you like me?"

"Well if I care for you a bit wouldn't that mean I liked you a bit?"

"I suppose. I just want to hear you say you like me,"

"Why? Do you like me too?"

"Maybe, now do you like me?"

"I'll tell you this, I won't like you if you keep asking if I like you,"

"So you like me?"

"Yes," I hissed, "But not that much."

"Good," he said putting his arm around me, "Because I don't like you that much either."

"Then get your arm off me,"

"No, my arm is comfortable where it is,"

"Fine then," I said resting against him.

"Get your body off me,"

"No, my body is comfortable where it is,"

We were silent for a couple minutes trying to realize what we were doing currently. When it sank in we shrugged it off. It didn't matter what we were doing, no one would see, and we didn't care.

Suddenly I asked, "Who did you want me to replace?"

He sounded shocked, "Who told you I wanted you to replace someone?"

"Nobody," I said in Thundercracker's defense, "Just forget I asked."

"No, it's alright. Whoever told you that told you wrong. I don't want you to replace this person, you just remind me a lot of her,"

"Her?"

"Don't ask,"

I didn't say anything; I was unsure what to say. Megatron rested his head on top of mine and he massaged my hip where his hand was.

"I'll tell you something Astrid," he said slowly and hesitantly, "I don't want to…lose you like I lost her. I can't."

"So is this another reason why you don't want Starscream to get me?"

"Yes," he said.

"Quite honestly sir, if I lost you, not only would I be unable to get my weapons back, but I'd lose my protection from Starscream, so don't let anything happen to you in that war,"

He smiled, "I won't."

"Just how is the war going?"

"Not good. The autobots have the omega lock and one of the cyber planet keys. I'm trying to get the second key from Scourge, but so far, nothing,"

"Scourge?" I asked yawning.

"The leader of Jungle Planet,"

"Oh," I said, my optics going offline.

He chuckled knowing I was trying to stay awake and not succeeding. His own optics went offline, and I heard his breathing rhythms relax not too long before I dozed off myself.

About an hour later I woke up in my quarters on my bed covered up with a blanket. I looked to see Megatron walking out of the room.

"Thanks…sir,"

I knew he left the room smiling.

Author's Note: Yes, Megatron managed to wake up and bring Astrid back to her quarters before the evil menace Starscream showed up.


	16. My Queen

Author's Note: I'm guessing Megatron and Astrid are going to be fighting an uphill battle from here on out. You'll see what I mean.

**Chap. 16: My Queen**

I woke up the next morning to a knock on my door. Curse those decepticons for being up so early. I'm not a morning person, and I wish they knew that.

"Five more minutes," I said tiredly.

"Astrid, sweetie, it's late enough, get up or I'll come in there and get you up,"

"Aw c'mon Thundercracker, just five minutes,"

"No,"

"Three?" I asked hoping.

"None now get your lazy aft out of that bed,"

"Why's it so important that I get up right now?"

"We're going to Jungle Planet, and Megatron requests that you come. I don't think he can trust you staying here by yourself,"

"We're all going?"

"Yes, now get the hell up,"

Slowly I pulled the covers away and tumbled lazily out of the comfort and warmth of my bed.

"Are you coming?" Thundercracker asked impatiently.

"Yes, jeezum, give me a break," I said walking out the door.

"Megatron will break us both if we don't hurry up,"

"Whatever,"

We walked rather quickly to the command center of the base. Everyone was in there waiting for us, Megatron opened a dimension gate.

"About time you got here," the decepticon leader teased, "Astrid, you shouldn't stay up so late at night."

"It's your own fault _sir_,"

He smirked and stepped through the dimension gate. Ransack, Crumplezone, and Thundercracker followed after him. I was left staring at a smirking Starscream.

"You first," I said nervously.

"No, ladies first,"

He didn't have to tell me twice. I went quickly through the dimension gate and once safely on the other side I got as far away from the decepticon as I could. I couldn't escape Starscream's continuous stare though.

Megatron seemed to notice, "Astrid, come with me, we're going to go talk to Scourge. The rest of you keep and eye out for the autobots."

Megatron and I started walking further into the temple where the dimension gate had left us. Once out of hearing range of the other decepticons talk emerged between us.

"So Megatron, what is it we're going to talk to Scourge about?"

"The planet key of course. What else?"

"How long is it gonna take, 'cause I want to go back to bed and forget Starscream was ever staring at me,"

He chuckled, "You're so lazy, and I really don't think you're going to sleep Starscream away."

"I wish I could,"

"Don't we all,"

"Sir, if you don't like him either, why do you keep him around?"

Smiling again from my three-letter word he answered, "Because I need him, more than you may realize. He's a valuable warrior, and he knows that. He knows I need him, and uses that to his advantage. Astrid, I'm sorry to say that he knows your weaknesses, and he uses those to his advantage too."

"Do you know his weakness?"

"Sure I do, and I use it to my advantage,"

I was about to ask what it was when we arrived in the throne room of the temple. Scourge's temple I assumed. The bot sitting in the throne must be Scourge.

"Megatron, I see your back…with a femme,"

"Yes Scourge," Megatron replied.

"Is she a warrior?"

Megatron glanced at me then back to Scourge, "Not yet."

I could feel Scourge's optics on me, and they were just like Starscream's. Cold, lustful…terrifying, they weren't leaving, they were planted on me.

"What do you say we make a…bargain Megatron?" Scourge questioned his optics not leaving me.

"What kind of bargain Scourge?"

"Let me…borrow this femme for awhile in exchange for the cyber planet key,"

I felt my optics shrink and knew exactly what Scourge meant by "borrowing" me. And how could Megatron refuse? I sleep with Scourge, he gets the planet key. After all Megatron said he would do whatever it took to win the war. I sighed wishing I had never come and just stayed in bed. Today was going to be a bad day.

"No," Megatron said giving his answer.

I was stunned, and it looked like Scourge was just as stunned as I was.

"No?" said the baffled leader of the planet, "I thought you _wanted_ the cyber planet key."

"I do Scourge, extremely bad…but not bad enough to hand Astrid over to you like that,"

I was so happy I could've cried. He _did_ care and now I had a whole new respect for him.

"Tough luck Scourge, but I'm not that interested," I said proudly.

Scourge's stare turned into a rather terrifying glare and I shrank back.

"Hey sir, I vote to leave now," I said.

"Fine, I'll be back later Scourge,"

And with that we left the room. I shuddered from the thought of what _almost_ happened. It didn't go unnoticed by Megatron.

"Sorry Astrid, that didn't go according to plan,"

"It's okay. Thank you so much though for choosing me over the planet key,"

"Don't mention it and don't tell anyone,"

"I won't," I said, "Why did you do that though?"

"You didn't deserve being turned over to him, I don't want him getting his way with you either,"

"I see,"

"Heck, I shouldn't have made you so beautiful. That way all these idiots wouldn't be after you,"

"You saying I'm beautiful?"

"Well Astrid, I don't want to lie to you,"

I slid my hand into his. I saw him smile and he squeezed my hand.

"Hey, not so hard," I complained.

He loosened his grip, "How's this?"

"Just fine,"

We walked back to his troops that way, but we stopped holding hands before his troops saw us. The autobots were there though, and fighting the decepticons.

"Astrid, go back to the base and please stay there, we'll be back later, now hurry up and go,"

"You got it sir,"

A smile surfaced on his lips, like usual. I opened a dimension gate and went back to the decepticon base. It was a few hours before the decepticons returned, bruised and upset, and I assumed defeated. Not wanting to be in the way of Megatron's anger I simply went to my quarters. I wasn't in there five minutes when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Uh, come in,"

Megatron was the one to enter and I offered him a seat next to me on the foot of my bed. I prayed his anger was gone or at least diminishing.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"No," he confessed, "My minions can't fight worth a damn."

"The autobots got the cyber key didn't they?"

He nodded and I felt bad for him. He didn't deserve to lose; at least I didn't think so.

"Has this war really gone on for millions and millions of years nonstop?"

"There have been times of peace lasting a few years. And they all were birthed from decepticon failures,"

"But you've always come back,"

"Only to fail again it seems. Never has there been a time of peace where the decepticons reigned. The autobots always win," he said slamming his fist into my bed.

I put my hand on his fist and he looked at it.

"Sir, I want to help you. Teach me to fight,"

"Astrid, I don't have time," he said, "And you do fairly well on your own."

"Then why don't you let me fight the autobots?"

"I didn't think you wanted me to," he said lying down.

"I'd rather fight them then see us lose,"

He smiled looking up at me, "Oh so you are a decepticon now?"

"Well I do live in the decepticon base don't I?"

"Yeah, I guess,"

"What kind of answer is that?"

He pulled me down next to him so we were lying face to face on my bed.

"Are you a decepticon?" he asked.

"Yes, loyal only to you sir,"

He grinned, "I like you Astrid…a lot."

"That's a step up from last night,"

We were both silent for a few seconds before Megatron said, "Guess how close I've been to the omega lock."

"Show me,"

He placed his hands on my hips.

"The first cyber key?" I asked.

Smirking he pulled me closer to him until we inches apart and he whispered, "Ask about the second key."

"How close have you come to the second one?"

He was about to show me when suddenly there was a knock on my door.

Whispering I said, "Don't say anything."

Silently I sat up as the person knocked again saying, "Sweetie, have you seen Megatron?"

"Um, no Thundercracker, why?"

"Starscream wants him, for what reason I don't know,"

"I'll tell him if I see him,"

"Alright, thanks sweetie,"

I sighed when I heard him walk away. Megatron sat up and put his arm around me.

"I wonder what that bastard wants now, c'mon let's go see,"

"Wouldn't it look weird if we came together though?"

"I don't care," he said standing and then pulling my to my own feet, "Let's go."

And thus we left my room and went to the command center, where all the troops were.

"What is it Starscream?" Megatron asked.

Starscream handed him one of the maps. Megatron glanced at it.

"These blasted maps are worthless,"

He went to throw it into the fiery abyss but Starscream caught his wrist.

"No sir, look,"

The map activated and a dot appeared on it.

Megatron grinned, "So you actually found the location of one of the keys. Congratulations Starscream."

He opened a dimension gate to the location presented on the map.

"Troops, move out, Astrid you stay here, Starscream, bring up the rear," said the decepticon leader.

They all went through the dimension gate, all except for Starscream.

Confused I asked, "Aren't you going?"

"No Astrid," he said turning his attention to me, "It's a trap. Once they reach the location I set on the map a light will activate that will nearly blind them. Once it fades away they'll be trapped inside a nearly impenetrable sphere."

"No, you can't do this, I won't let you," I said about to step through the dimension gate.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back laughing, "I don't think so my dear. You're _mine _now, and once I become king of the decepticons, you will be my queen."

Author's Note: Poor, poor Astrid. And wow, this chapter was longer than usual. Merry Christmas everyone!


	17. No More Secrets

Author's Note: Here's my Christmas present for all my fans! More chaos!

**Chap. 17: No More Secrets**

My CPU was throbbing. _His queen? _Was he stupid? He knew I didn't like him, and even if I did, I would never like him that much, not enough to be his queen.

"I can't be your queen Starscream," I said unable to pull my arm out of his grasp.

"And why not?" he asked.

I thought of the best lie I could, "You deserve someone better than me, someone greater."

He grinned, "No, you're quite…perfect. Astrid, you don't have a choice."

A different bot walked into the room suddenly and Starscream let me go.

"Sideways, where have you been?"

"Oh, around. Did you miss me?"

"Not really,"

"Where are the others?"

Starscream pointed to the dimension gate, "You can go if you want."

"I think I'll stay here,"

"Good choice. Come, we must go get the omega lock and the third cyber planet key from the autobots,"

"But they only have two," I protested.

"The third one is on earth somewhere," Starscream said turning his attention back to me, "And I plan to find it."

"So," Sideways piped up, "Do we take her with us?"

"She'll just get in the way, or try running away, so we can't bring her with us, or let her stay here. Tell me Sideways, while you were away did you find a good enough area to call a base like I asked?"

"You bet Starscream,"

"Good, we'll bring little miss Astrid there, and put her somewhere where she can't get away,"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me through a dimension gate that Sideways had opened to the new base. Once at the base, which wasn't that different from Megatron's, he shoved me up against a wall. Metal restraints latched over my ankles and wrists, trapping me there.

"I hope you're comfortable because we may be gone awhile," Starscream said stroking my face with his thumb.

"I'll be more comfortable once you leave,"

"I like the feisty ones,"

"Sir," Sideways said interrupting, "We should probably get going."

"Right," Starscream said moving away from me, "I'll try not to be gone too long Astrid."

He left the room with Sideways and I breathed a sigh of relief. For the moment he was gone and I didn't have to worry about him violating me, yet. A tear slipped out of my optic and I was unable to wipe it away.

"Oh Megatron," I silently cried, "Wherever you are…I need you."

(Megatron's location…)

Megatron had been unimpressed by Starscream's trick. Now he was trapped in a circular prison with absolute morons, well with the exception of Crumplezone, who had avoided being trapped. Megatron went to the wall of the prison and slammed his fist into it. Not even a scratch.

"Crumplezone, come here," said the leader of the decepticons.

The soldier obeyed, "Yes sir?"

"Jungle Planet is in the distance. I want you to go there and get Scourge. He'll help us out, now hurry,"

"You got it boss,"

The decepticon opened a dimension gate and disappeared through it.

"Hey sir, what about Astrid?" Thundercracker asked, "There's no telling what Starscream will do to her."

"I know," Megatron said gloomily, "We can't do anything until we get out of here. Once we do, Starscream is history."

Megatron looked towards Jungle Planet and away from his troops. He couldn't believe how easily he had been fooled by Starscream. He couldn't believe how worried he was about Astrid.

"Oh Primus," he prayed silently, "Please spare her from Starscream. Let me see her again unharmed."

(Astrid's location…)

I had fallen asleep from boredom only to wake up to be horribly cramped from the position I was in. I checked the time on my internal clock and noticed about three hours had gone by. And Starscream was back. I could see him…glowing in the distance. He looked over at me and saw I was awake. He came over, as much as I hoped he hadn't.

"About time you woke up,"

"Starscream," I pleaded, "I need to move, please, remove the restraints."

"Are you going to go anywhere?"

"No, just…please,"

"Alright,"

He unlatched the restraints and I became a prisoner to gravity. After falling on my face I slowly started to get up, but Starscream pulled me up the rest of the way.

"Why are you glowing?" I asked.

"I'm absorbing power from the omega lock,"

"Oh, so you got it,"

"Yes and the third key, along with an army,"

"Army?" I asked confused, "What army?"

"I'll show you later," he said starting to massage my sore limbs.

I tried to move away from him because I didn't want him running his hands all over me. He held me where I was.

"You said you wouldn't go anywhere,"

"I'm sorry, just don't touch me,"

"Don't tell me what to do," he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Starscream…please,"

He sank his teeth into the metal flesh on my neck, puncturing it and lapping up the energon that trickled out.

"Stop it!" I shouted trying to push him away from me but he didn't budge.

"Stop struggling," he threatened, "You can make this easy, or you can make it hard. Trust me, you won't like it if you make this hard."

"I'm not going to like it either way,"

"You'll learn to like it,"

"No," I said scared, "Starscream, you know I don't want this. Just please stop."

"Oh, but I want this,"

He pushed me against a wall and held me there by my shoulders. I was able to push him away and scramble out of his grasp. We stood there facing each other.

"You're asking for it…kiddo,"

"Damien?" I asked, "Don't remind me of that low life."

"Why not?" he questioned, "Watch this."

I watched as he transformed into a human. A human who looked and sounded exactly like my cousin. He transformed back into his robot mode. Anger boiled inside me.

"No," I said baffled, "It was you…you were at my house when I went back. You were the one who turned me against my family!"

"Congratulations, you figured it out,"

"Why? What possessed you to do that to me?"

"I had to get you to stay with the decepticons somehow. And it weakened you, making you easy prey," he explained, "But then Megatron got in the way and prevented me from having you, so I removed him from the picture."

"Starscream, you idiot. Megatron will make you pay for what you've done,"

"No he won't, he never has, he never will,"

"He'll come for me,"

"Don't get your hopes up. Megatron will forget all about you if you give him a day or two,"

"No he won't," I said on the verge of tears.

"The only reason why he keeps you around is because you remind him of his mate,"

"What?"

"Heck, you look so much like her, you could be her,"

"What do you mean?"

"You have the same name, same looks, same personality, everything. If you don't watch out, you'll end up just like her," Starscream explained.

"How?"

"Dead," Starscream grinned, "I killed her when she chose Megatron over me. Megatron never found out either. I left her body in a battlefield, and Megatron was gullible enough to believe the autobots had killed her."

"How could you? She was obviously happy with him, he was happy. Why can't you let people be happy?" I asked furious.

"If I'm not happy, no one can be happy," he then frowned suddenly before saying, "You're with Megatron almost all the time. Don't tell me you have feelings for him."

"N…no," I stammered, fearing for my life if I told the truth, "I don't."

"Does he have feelings for you?"

"No,"

"You're lying," he said approaching me.

I backed into a wall as Starscream reached me. He put a hand on my cheek and slid his other hand on to my neck.

"No, I said, the tears spilling out, "Don't hurt me."

"There's no need to fear Astrid,"

I gasped as he went in for most likely the kill.

(Megatron's location…)

Megatron finally saw Crumplezone coming in the distance with Scourge. He now knew he was getting out of his temporary prison. When the two bots finally arrived Scourge and Megatron easily broke the prison down.

"That was quite some trick Starscream pulled off," Scourge said.

"I'm not impressed," Megatron responded, "Come men, we must go find this treacherous son of a glitch."

"Wait Megatron," Scourge remarked, "Let me go with you."

"I see you've changed your mind, alright, you can come,"

The decepticon leader opened a dimension gate to earth.

"_I'm coming Astrid," _he thought to himself, _"Just hold on."_

Author's Note: Once again Merry Christmas! Please take time from your busy Christmas parties to review!


	18. My Only One

Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile. I'm kind of down since not really anyone is reviewing. I think I only received 1 review for chapter seventeen. I like your reviews, they make me feel good. Also, I don't really remember how episodes 26-30 went so I'm winging it, and giving them my own little twist. Anyway here's the next chapter.

**Chap. 18: My Only One**

Megatron arrived on Earth only to be staring the autobots down. He hadn't come here to fight, well not them anyway.

He opened a dimension gate, "Starscream's not here, we'll be going."

Optimus blasted the dimension gate down, "I don't think so Megatron."

"Optimus you don't understand. I have to find that treacherous imbecile,"

"Humans could get in the way,"

"Humans," the decepticon scoffed, "Starscream wouldn't have a base near humans."

Optimus supposed that was correct. He knew Starscream hated humans, and the autobot leader knew that Starscream would have wanted to be hidden.

"Alright Megatron, just why is it so important that you find him this instant? I mean can't revenge wait?"

"Look around at my men Optimus. Who, besides Starscream, is missing?"

That's when Optimus realized, "Oh…he has her, doesn't he?"

"Yes Prime,"

"Are we going to talk or are we going to fight?" asked an impatient Ransack.

"Cool it buddy," Crumplezone said, "We'll fight soon enough."

"You know what, I'm itching for a fight myself," Thundercracker chimed in.

"Stop your bickering and stand down," Megatron ordered.

"I didn't know you cared Megatron," Optimus stated seeing he could continue, "I'll let you go, but I don't know where Starscream is."

"Then I guess I'll just have to search this entire planet until I find him," Megatron said opening a dimension gate again.

"No! Optimus, you can't let him go," Hotshot protested.

Megatron snapped his attention to the young autobot, "And why not?"

"You'll let the humans see you,"

"And why is that such a crime?"

"Hotshot's right," Optimus piped up, "The humans can't know we've been here. They'll capture us and dissect us."

"No human is going to stop me," Megatron said about to enter the dimension gate.

Optimus blew up the dimension gate yet again, "If a human won't stop you, then I will. You'll just have to wait until we find Starscream's location."

"I…we…she—

"Is it just me or is Megatron about to have a break down in front of _both_ armies?" Jetfire wondered aloud.

"Jetfire!" Optimus scolded, "Megatron, go on."

Megatron was silent a few long seconds then said, "Astrid can't afford us waiting. We have to get to her now."

"And why's that?" asked the autobot leader.

"Because," Megatron responded angrily, "I know what Starscream wants to do with her, and it's not pleasant."

Everyone understood what he meant and was going to let the subject go until Optimus said, "Are you sure he'll try to…you know what?"

"Yes! He's tried it twice before, and I wouldn't be surprised if he's trying it right now,"

"It's probably too late,"

Megatron grabbed Optimus by the throat and pulled him to his optic level saying, "Don't say that. He can't have her, I won't let him."

"Megatron, calm down,"

"Cyber key power!"

Optimus broke free form Megatron's grasp and watched as the decepticon got a new planet key, and a new weapon.

"Open fire," Optimus shouted.

Megatron wasn't using the gun yet and a wave of laser and missile fire fell upon the decepticons. Optimus and Scourge became engaged in a fistfight. Finally Megatron selected his targets, and fired. Seconds later Red Alert, Scattershot, and Hotshot fell to the ground severely injured. They weren't dead, yet. Optimus managed to break free from Scourge.

He was in disbelief, "Hotshot? Red Alert? Scattershot?"

"Let me go now Prime, or you're next," Megatron threatened.

Optimus knew Megatron wanted to get to Starscream and save Astrid. What he couldn't figure out was why, unless he had gone soft. Optimus couldn't ever see Megatron going soft though. For centuries Optimus had known Megatron to be heartless.

"_Perhaps…perhaps Astrid is giving him a heart for the first time," _Optimus thought to himself then said, "You're not going anywhere Megatron, not after what you've done."

"Then you shall suffer,"

Vector Prime was by Optimus's side suddenly.

Optimus turned to him, "Get Red Alert, Scattershot, and Hotshot help."

"Yes Optimus,"

Optimus attacked Megatron.

(Starscream's base…)

I tried to push Starscream off me. It didn't work.

"You're so weak," he said.

"Weak?" I asked angrily, "I'll show you weak."

Using all my strength I punched him in the nose. He reeled back and I was able to get up. I tried to run but Starscream recovered quickly and stood grabbing my arm.

"You've ruined it for yourself," he said, "I was going to be gentle, but there's no chance of that happening now."

"You can't do this to me," I pouted, "You can't."

"Give it up will you? No one is coming to save you, and you can't save yourself. I will get my way with you, and once I'm done, I'm going to kill you,"

"What did I ever do to you?"

"You resisted me, you chose Megatron over me, and now you are going to suffer,"

Starscream advanced on me again. I sighed, he was right. No one was going to save me, Megatron couldn't, and no one could. I couldn't even save myself. Silently I ceased my struggling and gave up.

(Autobot and decepticon base…)

Megatron punched Optimus away.

"Optimus, I don't have time to fight you. I have to get Astrid,"

"Sorry, but Coby and the minicons haven't found Starscream yet. And besides, you have to pay for what you just did to my troops,"

"I'm not fighting you anymore…I can't,"

Optimus was just about to punch him but stopped, "Why?"

"I can't fight you while knowing she's still in danger. You can inflict all the pain on me you want, I'm not fighting back,"

"Now where's the honor in that?" Optimus questioned, "Once Hotshot, Red Alert, and Scattershot get back I'll let them slag you."

"So I can go now?"

"Not yet," Optimus said turning on his com, "Optimus to Coby, have you found anything?"

"We found a camouflage zone in the ocean on an island. I'll send its coordinates to you,"

"Thanks Coby, we'll go check it out,"

He ended the transmission and turned to Megatron.

"Let's go," Megatron said.

Optimus gave Megatron the coordinates and Megatron opened a dimension gate that he and his troops left through. Vector Prime came over to Optimus.

"Rather eager isn't he?"

"What can I say? I think he's in love with Astrid," Optimus remarked, "Maybe we should wait a few minutes before we leave."

"And let Megatron get the omega lock?" Jetfire questioned.

"Alright, we'll go now,"

(Astrid's location…)

I waited, patiently but scared for Starscream to make his move. Suddenly Sideways burst in.

"Sir," he looked at the position we were in, "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No," Starscream said getting off me, "What is it?"

"Megatron's escaped,"

"What?! Where is he?"

"He's here,"

"Damn it. Send the troops to hold him off, I'll be right there,"

Sideways left the room. Starscream turned back to me and pulled me to my feet. He held my face to his optic level.

"Don't get your hopes up. Megatron will not save you. I will get my way with you still,"

"Why don't you take your own advice?"

"You're my hostage," he said dragging me out of the room and ignoring my last comment.

He dragged me to his command center where we met Sideways once again.

"How are things going Sideways?"

"Bad. The autobots are here too. Your troops have been wiped out and Megatron is on his way here with Optimus,"

"Slag it,"

"What do we do?"

"I'll hold him off myself,"

Starscream left the room to find them with me in tow. We didn't have to go very far before we did. Starscream hid me behind his back.

"Well, if it isn't the traitor," Megatron exclaimed, "You're dead."

"On the contrary Megatron, harm me and Astrid will get it," he said pulling me out from behind him and putting me in a headlock.

"Let her go," Megatron growled angrily.

"You're in no position to order me around. Now leave, both of you, and I won't hurt Astrid, not now anyway,"

"No traitor," Megatron was peeved, "Let her go!"

"You might want to be careful Megatron," Starscream said holding his sword to my throat, "You know what will happen if you don't."

Megatron didn't take his optics off me. I could see anger and worry in them. I knew he could see the fear in mine. Optimus put a hand on Megatron's arm.

"Let's go Megatron,"

"No, I'm not leaving Astrid,"

"Aw isn't that sweet," Starscream chided, "You want to watch me kill her? You know I will if you don't leave."

"Go," I said, "I'm not worth it. You can win the war without me."

"No…don't say you're not worth it," Megatron choked, "I'm not going anywhere. Starscream, I won't let you win."

"I'm sick of all this talking," Starscream hissed, "You have ten seconds to leave or else."

Optimus looked to Megatron, he looked back. They seemed to agree on something even though they didn't say anything. Optimus flew away.

"Well Megatron, it's your turn,"

"I'm not leaving Astrid behind again,"

"You have five seconds Megatron, if you don't leave now, I'll win,"

"Oh really?"

Optimus punched Starscream from behind causing him to drop his guard. Megatron ripped the sword off Starscream's arm and threw it away from me. Optimus forced the traitor into a headlock and Megatron pulled me out of Starscream's grasp.

"Get out of here Starscream before I slag you," Megatron threatened.

Optimus went to let the traitor go.

"Oh, and Starscream," Megatron said and the bot looked at him, "I win."

Optimus let him go and he quickly disappeared inside his base undoubtedly to get the omega lock. I sighed relieved.

"Um…I'll be going," Optimus said leaving.

I watched until he was gone and then threw my arms around Megatron. He smiled and returned the embrace.

"Are you okay?" he wondered.

"Perfectly fine now that you're here sir,"

His grin grew and he said, "I missed you saying that…I missed you."

"Megatron," I cried and held him tighter.

"It's okay," he said whispering putting his forehead against mine, "Starscream's gone and I promise you'll never see him again. Whatever happened, it's over now."

"I missed you," I whispered still crying, "I knew you'd find come for me."

"I could never forget you. I couldn't leave you to him,"

"He didn't do anything,"

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't take my honor even though he tried his spark out,"

Megatron smirked, "You're too good for that bastard."

I smiled through my tears, "Thank you sir, for everything."

"You don't need to thank me, I can't lose you. No one will take you from me,"

He wiped my tears away and hugged me closer to him,

(Above them…)

Optimus and the Cybertron Defense Team stood on a ledge spying on Megatron and Astrid.

"Let's leave them alone," Optimus said.

"No way," Hotshot stated, "Megatron nearly slagged me, so I need to get a little dirt on him. Just wait until they kiss."

"What makes you think they'll kiss Hotshot?" asked the medic.

"Look at them, they're definitely in the moment,"

"Well if you destroy the moment, you'll only get slagged by Megatron again," Optimus warned the bot.

"I don't think Megatron wants to mess with these new toys of mine," Hotshot said proudly.

"Megatron will pick a fight with anyone," Scattershot also warned.

"Well even if he does," Hotshot inquired, "He won't win."

Optimus shook his head and turned his attention back to Megatron and Astrid.

(Below…)

I rested my head on Megatron's chest and I felt him massaging my back. It felt so good being in his arms. It felt like…like _home_.

"What's that on your neck?" Megatron asked concerned.

"Starscream bit me there,"

A growl escaped his throat, "How dare he."

"He told me about your old mate,"

"He…he did?"

"He told me he killed her and tricked you into believing the autobots killed her,"

"Just wait until I find that traitor again. He's scrap,"

"Don't let him hurt you,"

He kissed the top of my head, "He won't hurt me. I'll come back, I'll always come back to you, I promise."

"I can't lose you sir," the tears started back up, "I…you're the only one I've got."

"Astrid, look at me,"

I brought my tear stained face up and my optics met his gaze.

He wiped my tears again, "You're the only one I've got Astrid, and I…you're my universe. The war means nothing to me, I just want you."

"Oh Megatron…why? Why do you care so much?"

"I…I…oh slag it!"

He kissed me full on. I was surprised at first, but I couldn't resist. I accepted it and kissed back.

(Above them…)

"You were right Hotshot," Optimus said then heard a sniffle, "Hotshot? Hotshot are you _crying_?"

"I…I can't help it sir," he answered wiping his optics, "They were meant to be together, and what they've got, it's so pure."

"Well I guess he won't be ruing the moment anymore," Scattershot teased.

"Let's go boys," Optimus stated.

This time they didn't argue.

(Below…)

We pulled away looking at each other. A strand of saliva still connected our lips. Neither one of us wanted to wipe our lips though.

"I feel what you feel," I whispered, "And I have a theory as to what that feeling is."

Megatron kissed me again and with more force. His tongue parted my lips and entered my mouth. It tasted everything in my mouth and I didn't mind. Minutes later we broke apart again.

"I love you," he whispered.

"That's a step up from liking me a lot," I smiled.

"Say you love me too, please,"

"I won't lie," I said, "I love you more."

"You want a bet?"

"Prove me wrong,"

He kissed me once more, an open mouth kiss. When the kiss started to drag on, I realized his scheme.

"Alright," I said breaking away, more saliva strands between our lips, "You love me more."

"Good," he said wiping my mouth and his, "Let's go home."

_Home. _I thought. _I finally belong. I am home._

Author's Note: Should I add one more chapter or should this be the end? Perhaps an epilogue? You tell me, and jeez…this was a long chapter. Um, please review.


	19. The Final Chapter

Author's Note: I have an apology to make to everyone who _did _review chapter 17. Turns out the reviews weren't emailed to me and I assumed no one reviewed. When I went on my profile and checked my stats though I saw I was totally wrong. So I am very sorry about that. Also due to demands from everyone who reviewed chapter 18 I have written this final chapter.

**Chap. 19: The Final Chapter **

Megatron took me back to his base and walked me to my quarters. He desperately wanted me to rest and I couldn't disagree. It was so nice to walk into my room. It was amazing how much the base felt like home. Megatron had followed me inside and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'll be back shortly," Megatron said, "I best be going before my troops notice I left the island."

"Well, don't be gone too long,"

"I won't. Now stay here and get some rest, you need it,"

"I will sir,"

He smiled, "I trust you'll stay here."

"As you wish,"

He kissed me quickly before opening a dimension gate and disappearing through it. I sat down on my bed deciding whether or not I was really tired enough to go back to sleep. By the time I decided I wasn't, I had started thinking about my family. Maybe they still cared for me. It wouldn't hurt to see.

"Megatron won't notice if I'm gone a few minutes," I thought aloud, "I'll leave a note just incase I'm not back before him."

I scribbled out a note and put it on my bed. Satisfied I opened a dimension gate to the top of the ravine near my house. I transformed into my human mode and stepped through it.

After making it safely to the other side I started walking to my house. It felt like an eternity since I had been home, my real him anyway. Upon reaching the front door I slowly knocked and a wave of questions went through my mind. The door opened and all the questions stopped.

"Astrid?!"

"Hi Damien,"

"Astrid!" he exclaimed crushing me in a hug, "It really is you!"

I returned the embrace, "Long time no see huh?"

"Too long. God I've missed you,"

"I've missed you too. Are mom and dad home?"

"Yeah, come in,"

He literally dragged me into the house and into my parents awaiting arms. It was so good to see them. It felt so good to know they still loved me.

"Did Megatron let you go? Are you here to stay?" my mom asked hoping.

"No," I answered, "I'm just visiting."

"Well you seem to be in one piece," my dad observed, "Megatron hasn't hurt you has he?"

"No, he would never do such a thing. He gives me all the love and care you could ever hope for,"

"So," Damien wondered, "Why did he want you?"

"Well because…because I'm his universe," I blushed.

The three of them laughed. I smiled finally being able to see their happy faces again.

"So basically," my cousin continued, "Megatron, an alien robot, saw you when you were five years old, has watched you ever since, and fell in love."

"Basically," I remarked, "You're right."

"So do you love him?" my dad questioned.

"Um…yeah," I blushed again.

"Does he know?" my father continued.

"Yes,"

"And just how are you making your relationship work out with the height difference?" my mom wondered.

"Well," I said dreading to tell this part, "I'm a transformer."

I waited for them to laugh and tell me that wasn't true. I could hear them asking 'if you're a transformer, how are you sitting here as a human?' What they did say though took my by complete surprise.

"Megatron didn't go back on his word," my mom concluded.

"You mean you knew he was going to turn me into a transformer?"

"Well…yeah. Astrid, there are a lot of things we knew and should've told you," my dad said.

"They why didn't you?" I asked a bit angered.

"We didn't want to scare you. Astrid, we're extremely sorry," he explained.

"I guess I can't blame you. You were only trying to protect me and everything _did _work out in the end. So, I'll forgive you,"

All of them looked relieved and I couldn't help but smile. They still loved me and I couldn't be mad at them.

"So how long is Megatron going to let you stay?" Damien wondered.

"That's the thing," I said trying to look innocent, "Megatron doesn't know I'm here."

(Decepticon base…)

Megatron arrived back at his base with his troops. He missed Astrid terribly so he went to her quarters as soon as he got the chance. He knocked on her door.

"Astrid, could I come in?"

When he didn't get a response he assumed she was asleep. Without permission, he entered her quarters. What he saw sent shock running through his circuits. It was actually what he didn't see that shocked him. Astrid was nowhere to be found and on her bed was a note. He picked it up and read it.

"That girl," he sighed, "You can't leave her alone for five minutes."

He sat down on the bed waiting for her to get back.

(Astrid's home…)

I watched as the expression on all their faces dropped.

My dad spoke, "Astrid, you might want to leave then."

"Yeah, you're probably right,"

"It was good seeing you again," my mom said hugging me.

"Same here. I'll try to visit you again soon,"

I gave them all hugs and said my goodbyes. Then I walked out the door and to the edge of the ravine where I opened a dimension gate to my quarters and went in. I transformed into robot mode and you could've imagined my surprise when I saw Megatron sitting on my bed.

"About time you got back, c'mere, we need to talk," he remarked motioning to me to sit down next to him, which I did.

"Megatron, I'm sorry, I should've told you I was going to go see my family,"

"Were they happy to see you this time?"

"Yes,"

"Really? What changed their minds?"

"You know how the first time I went there and Damien was there? Well it turns out that wasn't really Damien,"

"I'm confused,"

"While I was with Starscream he showed me how he could transform into Damien and he told me that he was the one who was there when I first went home,"

Megatron put an arm around me, "That bastard. I'll kill him for causing you all that pain."

"I'm just glad what he said wasn't true,"

He was silent for a moment then said, "Astrid…you lied to me."

I sighed, "I know."

"Astrid, what if something had happened to you? I wouldn't have know until it was probably too late,"

"I'm sorry sir,"

"Just don't let it happen again,"

"It won't sir, I swear,"

"You better," he said lying down and pulling me down with him.

We lie there facing each other, his arms around my waist. Silently he pulled me closer to him.

"You know," Megatron said suddenly, "I never showed you how close I came to the second cyber key."

"Then be a gentleman and show me,"

"As you wish,"

He kissed me just as there was a knock on the door.

"Ignore it," Megatron whispered continuing to kiss me.

I willingly did as he said. The knocking continued however, and when no one answered the door, the person knocking opened it.

"Sweet Primus!" Thundercracker hollered, "I'd tell you to get a room but it looks like you've already done that."

"What do you want Thundercracker?" I asked.

"Uh, it's not important. I'll be going,"

"Hold on," Megatron remarked.

"Yes sir?"

"Astrid will be relieving you of your guard duty tonight,"

"Sweet, thanks sir,"

"You're dismissed,"

Thundercracker left the room and Megatron turned back to me. I frowned at him.

"What? You can't go unpunished for what you just did," he explained.

"If I didn't love you so much I'd hate you right now,"

He smiled, "Who knows? You might just get a visitor during those three hours. Now, where were we?"

"I'll show you,"

And with that the kiss ensued. As we kissed I felt lucky that Megatron had seen me when I was five years old and out of all the other humans he wanted me. He allowed me to find a new home when my old one rejected me. And I hoped that no matter what happened to us that we'd always love each other.

Author's Note: And so ends this fic. I hope everyone enjoyed it.


End file.
